Abdution
by Taijiya Mizu
Summary: Kai gets kidnaped by a crazy man who wants to bring back an old blading style that was banned. Can Ray, the others, and a new-found friend help the phoenix get over what happened so long ago, and can they stop this mad man? Warn-YAOI!
1. chapter 1

Hey, this is just an idea I had that came out of the blue. Kai/Ray Don't like. Don't read.

" " (talking) -POV- (well duh) (chapter begin) ¿ ? (flashback) μ μ (letters/documents)

+ (chapter end) (talking between bit beasts/bit beasts or bit beasts/humans) (title)

(A.N.) ( ) (others) -S-S-S-S-S- (scene change)

Disclaimer: Do not own Beyblade. It belongs to d-rights and the Beyblade creators.

Abduction

Chapter One

Kai's POV-

I looked up at the window just as the sun had made its first appearance. I couldn't help but stare at the brightening sky, the colors turning from blue to purple to pink and then yellow. Something in my mind wanted to watch those colors all day, but I had work to do.

Sitting up, I winced as I stretched my healing scars. Oh, how I hate my grandfather!

¿ Flashback (-Kai's POV-) ?

I stood looking at the wall in front of me; Grandfather was standing behind me, a whip in hand.

I heard him chuckle as he raised the whip and cracked it against my back. I would've fallen to my knees if it hadn't been for the chain restraints on my wrists.

"You will pay for betraying me, Kai. You will," his venom voice said before another crack of the whip came.

¿ End Flashback ?

I shivered as that memory came and went. Pushing it out of my mind, I got up and headed to my bag stopping only at the window. Looking out at the American beach, I saw that people were already out there enjoying themselves.

I'm sure Tyson would want to got and have a "good day" playing in the sand, I thought to myself. I guess he'll get that wish with what I have planned for them today.

At least the going outside part . . . and playing in the sand . . . I smirked at the thought of Tyson grumbling and complaining about how he kept falling in the sand and eating it like it was his breakfast . . .

I blinked. I think I should pack my earplugs for today . . . Maybe tomorrow, too.

Grabbing a pair of gray sweat pants and a gray t-shirt to match, I headed to the bathroom. Luckily, we all had separate rooms, so I wouldn't have to bear Tyson's stupidity and laziness as much as I usually did.

Turning on the shower faucet, I quickly striped off my sleeping clothes and jumped in, moaning with pleasure as the hot man-made rain ran down my sore body, caressing it with unseen gentle fingers.

I stepped out and placed a towel around my waist after ten minutes in the shower. I turned off the water and grabbed my clothes. After scurrying into them, I spiked my hair into its normal position and placed my blue triangles on my face with quick ease.

As I was about to brush my teeth, a knock came at the door. I looked at the bathroom clock. It read 6:30 a.m. Who would be knocking at my door at six-thirty in the morning?

Hesitantly, I made my way to the door and opened it as another knock came.

Standing in front of me was a man about in his mid-twenties, wearing a black suit, his hair slicked back, away from his dark sunglasses.

Can I help you?" I asked, suddenly feeling at unease. In case you didn't know, I hate feeling that way.

"Are you Kai Hiwatari?" he asked, no emotion in his voice.

"I am," I responded giving him a glare. I didn't trust him.

"You are to come with me. You have to attend a meeting, sir, with my boss. Please change into something formal and meet me in the lobby downstairs. These are direct orders."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "And who might your boss be?"

He shook his head. "You will have to find out when you get there."

"I want to know now." This guy was starting to piss me off. Who does he think he is ordering me around like that?

"Fine. You do not have to get dressed. Please, we are late." He started walking down the hall, probably thinking I was following him.

As if.

"I'm not leaving. I have better, and more important, things to do than going to a meeting with some unknown, rude stranger," I called. I turned around and was about to shut the door when something spun me around be the shoulder.

The man looked at me, without his sunglasses, with something that looked a lot like fear in his eyes.

"You're coming, now," he urged threateningly, pulling forcefully on my arm.

I yanked it back, a little surprised at his action.

He sighed. "I really didn't want to do this . . ." He brought out of his jacket and small handkerchief. It smelled awful from where I was standing right beside him. Vigorously, he grabbed my arm again and spun me around to where my back was against his chest, my arm pinned to my own. Bringing up his other arm, he pressed the cloth over my mouth and nose, smothering me with that horrible scent.

I tried to get away from him, tried to thrust that fabric off of me, but whatever was on it, it was making my head spin, my strength fading.

What does he want?

I soon felt my body go limp, darkness caressing the edges of my vision, and a sharp, dull pain across my chest.

Tyson . . . Max . . . Kenney . . . . Ray . . . Help . . .

Normal POV-

The teen went limp, unconscious in the man's arms.

"We got him," his voice said into the radio on his shoulder.

"Good," a gruff voice returned.

End Chapter One +

Sorry it's so short. The next one is longer, trust me. I basically have most of the chapters done.

So expect them soon!

R&R

Taijiya Mizu out! 


	2. chapter 2

Hey, told ya the next chapter would be up.

Got to keep writing. Don't have much time. You see. The Dogwood Festival, a festival that (supposedly) celebrates the blooming of the dogwood trees, is going on and me and some other people have been chosen to paint these windows beside a theater uptown. And I have to go soon.

Don't ask. This thing is really important to my county because it's the first time that it's come.

Like I said, don't ask . . .

Kai- Really, don't ask. You'll only get confused.

Ray- Like Tyson?

Kai- sweat drops and nods

sighs will you guys just do the disclaimer?

Kai and Ray- Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade. 

Abduction

Chapter Two

Ray's POV-

I groaned and pressed my hands to my ears.

Tyson and Max had been up ever since three, singing some stupid song that I had no idea was about.

Yes, Max and Tyson were sugar high, unfortunately.

They had gotten hungry and thirsty, and while everyone was asleep, they had gulped down a whole twenty-four pack of soda and a whole BIG box full of American Girl Scout Cookies. Yes, the ones with chocolate on them.

Double chocolate.

Why I ever agreed to buying them, I'll never know.

Now, they've been up for about four hours singing the same stupid song over and over again.

If they were going to sing, why not a different tune or something? Or how about silence. That's always the best tune.

Listen to me. I'm starting to sound like Kai. By the way, where is he?

I looked at the clock. 7:30 a.m. That's funny, I thought to myself. Usually Kai would have come here by now.

"Guys! Have you seen Kai yet!" I yelled at the duo.

They stopped (FINALLY!) and looked at me, the high fully gone from their system.

Kenney, who was sitting on a chair in the little make-shift kitchen, shook his head.

"No, Ray. I haven't even heard from him. I wonder where he is?" he said realigning his oversized glasses.

Tyson shrugged. "Aw! Who cares? As long as we don't have to train . . ."

"Tyson, don't act like that! All I'm saying is that usually he would've come by, by now," I scolded. I shook my head. "I'm going to go look for him. Maybe he's still in his room?"

I stood and walked out the door.

Kai's room was just two rooms down the hall to the left. Coming to it, I stopped and knock quietly on the door and stepped back quickly as it swung forward, revealing the whole room before me.

I frowned. Kai never left his door unlocked, let alone open. I walked in quietly, letting my tiger eyes scan the area. They rested on the kitchen table not far from the bedroom door, which was fully open, the room empty.

I stride over to the table and noticed a bloodied gray t-shirt laying next to a small white envelope. I gasped, recognizing the shirt to be Kai's workout shirt. He would wear it every time we were going to go running or weightlifting.

What was going on? Where was he? And what happened?

I picked up the envelope and opened it carefully. Pulling out a folded up piece of paper, I opened and read the document.

μGreetings, Blade Breakers.

I hope, by now, you have noticed that your team captain has been missing. Please note that he will not be harmed; provided that he does everything we say, and you, as well, follow our instructions.μ

I gasped but kept reading, wondering what this guy wanted with Kai and us.

μNow, to get to the point of the situation. We have taken Mr. Hiwatari because we would like to inform you this: FORFEIT THE NEXT MATCH, OTHERWISE KAI WILL DIE.

Please. This is your first instruction. Follow it. Oh, and please take notice of the picture on the bottom of this document. It will confirm your suspicions of us taking your captain. Also, the shirt is stained with his blood. Do not think we don't live up to our threats. Call the number below to inform us of your decision.

Sincerely, Anonymousμ

I held my breath as my eyes wandered to the picture. I gasped, tears at my eyes.

Kai was standing there, slumped over, being held up by two other men; one on each side. His hair covered his eyes. He was topless, but I could faintly make out a small crimson patch on his chest that stretched from his left shoulder to his right hip. There was a number beside the picture. 642-8770.

Kai, I thought, what do they want with you?

I folded the paper back to its original form, took the t-shirt, and headed back to the others.

Normal POV-

Ray raced back to the hotel room the other Blade Breakers were in (with the exception of Kai).

Why would anyone want to kidnap Kai? It made no sense. What was this man after? What was he trying to achieve?

He burst through the door, causing everyone in the room to jump.

"Ray," Kenney started, "Where's Kai? Did you find him?"

Driger's master held out the envelope. "Read it," he said quietly, worry, concern, and even anger was plastered on his face.

"Did Kai run away again?" Tyson sighed.

Ray shook his head. "Read."

Kenney nodded and took the envelope, reading the document aloud so everyone could hear it.

Tyson gasped as the computer geek finished the letter and showed the picture. Max's eyes welled with tears as the truth sank into his once happy-go-lucky mind.

The tiger held out the bloodied t-shirt, showing everyone that these men meant business. Tyson swore violently as the shirt came into view.

"Why would they take Kai? What do they want? It doesn't make any sense!" Tyson grabbed his hair in frustration.

"Why don't we call the number? Maybe we can get some answers," Max said picking up the phone and handing it to Ray. "You should call."

Driger's master looked at everyone, receiving a nod from each member. He nodded and took the phone, dialing the number carefully.

He held his breath as it rang on the other end of the line, stopping at the third.

"It's about time you called, Ray is it?" a voice said into the receiver.

Ray jumped. "How did you know it was me?"

The voice chuckled. "Your captain is calling for you."

Ray took in a sharp breath. "Put him on."

The voice chuckled again. "As you wish."

A minute later Kai's voice came on the other end.

"Kai?" Ray asked, still unsure.

"Ray!" Kai cried; he sounded really distressed.

"Kai, are you OK? They haven't hurt you, have they?"

The phoenix coughed. "Ray, please, help. Please."

"Kai. It's OK. Calm down. You'll be fine. We're going to do everything we can, don't worry. It'll be OK," the tiger soothed, trying to calm the frantic captain.

"Ray! Please help." He was crying now, his sobs echoing through the receiver to the boy at the other end.

Ray's heart tore as he heard his captain bawl his name over and over again. "Kai," he started but it was too late as he heard Kai's hollers grow faint and a gruff voice grow stronger.

"Where's Kai? What've you done to him!" Driger's master yelled through the receiver.

He hear the voice chuckle yet again. "Where he is, is none of your business. You don't need to know the answer to the question. As for what we did to him . . . Let's just say that whoever he marries will have a very fun time."

The white tiger's eyes flashed angrily inside Ray and a growl escaped from deep within his throat. "You . . . You . . ."

"Now, now, Kitten. You wouldn't want anything else to happen to your little phoenix, would you?"

His answer was silence as Ray tried to keep his anger in check. He didn't want Kai hurt again.

Kenney, watching the tiger with fear, opened his laptop and took a wire out of his pocket, hooking it up to the phone and the computer he so cherished.

"What're you doing, Cheif?" Tyson whispered.

"I'm going to record the conversation. That way, we won't be able to find out who he is," the computer whiz said, opening his laptop and pushing the "Record" button on his "Media Player", recording the conversation between the tiger and their captain's kidnapper.

"Now, have you decided to forfeit the next match?"

Ray shook his head absentmindedly. "We'll forfeit. We just have to tell Mr. Dickenson to make it official."

"Good. Call me after you tell him, but if you tell anyone else outside your team and Dickenson, then Kai'll die. Understand?"

The tiger gulped. "Yeah. I understand. We'll call you after our meeting with Mr. Dickenson. Don't worry about that."

"Good." At that, the line went dead.

Ray set the receiver down on the jack, growing with rage.

"Ray?" Max asked hesitantly.

Tyson came up to Driger's master and pat him lightly on the shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll get Kai back no matter what. Right?"

"Right!" Kenney and Max chimed together.

"You see?" the master of Dragoon smiled, gaining a small one from the Chinese teen.

Kenney nodded. "All we have to do now is tell Mr. Dickenson what's going on."

Ray nodded slightly, still furious, but under control. They all left within a matter of minutes.

End Chapter Two +

OK. Chapter Three is coming soon.

Kai- We should hope so.

Do you want to go back to the crazy guy, or do you want to be quiet?

Kai- blinks Tch. Fine.

Good. Now I'm outta here for today!

Kai- R&R. 


	3. chapter 3

Hey, the third chapter is up! Yay!

Abduction

Chapter Three

Mr. Dickenson, head chairman of the BBA, sat with a pile of documents strolled across his desk, high definition pictures of ancient artifacts and unreadable wall scriptures sat in front of him.

"Well, what do you think, Mr. Dickenson?" a young, smooth voice asked.

The chairman looked up from the picture and smiled. "These are great, Hitoshi! A.N. I'm using Hiro's Japanese name because I think it sounds better! I can't wait to tell the boys about this new discovery!"

As if on cue, "the boys," also known as the Blade Breakers, stormed into the room, causing the door to slam sharply, making Hitoshi and Mr. Dickenson jump.

"Brother!" Tyson cried. "What're you doing here?"

Hitoshi smiled. "Well, that's a nice 'hello and how are you.'"

Tyson shook his head. "There's no time for 'Hellos.' We have to talk to you Mr. Dickenson. Now!"

Hitoshi 'humphed' and crossed his arms across his chest, copying Kai and making Ray's eyes well up with tears at the site.

"Whatever you have to say, I'm sure Hitoshi should hear it, too," Mr. Dickenson said quietly, his eyes resting on Ray's own golds.

"But-But . . ." Tyson started, but Kenney cut him off.

"Hitoshi is part of the team, Ty. He does have a right to know. Plus, we might need his help."

Mr. Dickenson and Tyson's brother exchanged confused looks.

Ray sighed and sat down in one of the chairs opposite Mr. Dickenson. He told them everything from start to finish.

When he was through, the two men stared at him with wide, disbelieving eyes.

Hitoshi blinked. "Let me get this straight. You forfeited a charity match?"

Tyson growled. "It was either that or they kill Kai!"

"Calm down, Tyson. All I'm saying is that why would he want you to forfeit a charity match? No one would be gaining anything. No one except the orphanage that its for," the blue haired archeologist said, crossing his arms over his chest again.

The manager looked at Ray again, his eyes moist. "You said that those men, there, raped Kai?"

The tiger nodded sadly. "Yeah, and he was crying over the phone. We need to get Kai away from them. Who knows what they'll do next."

Mr. Dickenson sighed and pushed a button on the phone on his desk. "Give me the number. You told them you would call after you talked to us?"

Max nodded as Kenney brought out the piece of paper and handed it to him.

"It's on speaker phone. So, no one but Ray say anything," the chairman president said dialing the number and listening as it rang three times before the same gruff voice answered for the second time that day.

"Well, well, well," he said, chuckling lightly. "Didn't expect to here from you so soon."

"Alright. We did what you said to do. Now, give us back Kai!" Ray said, leaning over the speaker.

"Now, now, Kitten. We're not done just yet. Listen and listen closely. Your little phoenix is going to give you your next assignment. Hear?"

"Yes."

Kai's POV-

I winced as rough hands pulled my hair sharply, bringing me to look into their master's eyes as he held the phone. I knew Ray was on the other end. After all, who else would call?

Tears streamed down my face as I felt hands grip in places they shouldn't. Why were they doing this? I hadn't done anything wrong since the event that took earlier. Had I?

The men's boss came up beside me and whispered instructions in my ear. I knew that if I didn't follow them, he would do the same thing to me that he had done before.

"Read these instructions for your little teammates, and read them clearly. OK?" His tongue made its way into my ear, making me shrink away, but not before more hands grabbed tighter.

I couldn't run away. Hell, I could barely move! I was chained to a bedpost by both wrists, wishing I still had feeling in my legs.

So, why did they keep touching me?

The "Boss" put the receiver up to my ear and held a piece of paper with writing on it in front of me.

"Ray?" I asked, hoping he was on the other end.

"Yeah? You OK?"

"I'll-I'll be fine . . . Here are-are your instructions." I took a sharp breath as a hand grabbed my ass and squeezed threateningly.

"Kai? What's happening?" I heard the Chinese teen ask frantically. I decided not to answer.

"Go to the harbor tomorrow at five p.m. and wait for a phone to ring. The person on the other end will give you your 'job of the day.' Follow . . ." I gulped. "Follow it."

"OK." I heard before "Boss" took the phone away and stood up.

"You heard that?"

Silence.

"Good. Bye, now."

The phone beeped as he turned it off. He set it down and made his way back over to me. He knelt down and brushed his hand against my cheek, cupping it around my chin and bringing my face to his.

"Nice work," he said before crushing his lips on top of my own, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I cringed but didn't do anything. What could I do?

He pulled away and licked his lips. "I'll leave you now." He got up and motioned for the others to follow. They reluctantly got up and filed out, shutting the door and finally leaving me alone.

Back with the Blade Breakers-

Mr. Dickenson pushed the "End Now" button and leaned back in his seat. These men really did have Kai, and Ray wasn't kidding when he said something about the phoenix being stressed.

"Kai," he heard Dragoon's master whisper.

"It looks like they want things to drag out. I hope Kai can last that long," Hitoshi said quietly.

Ray nodded sadly and sat back down in his seat, bringing his knees up to his chest and resting his head on them.

"So, tomorrow at five?" Kenney asked.

Max nodded, his once happy attitude demolished.

End Chapter Three+

Sorry if it's a little short. The next chapter will be short, too. But the fifth chapter will be LONG. Just to keep you informed.

What will happen in the next chapter? Will the Blade Breakers get Kai back? And what will their new assignment be? Read on to find out!

R&R

Taijiya Mizu 


	4. chapter 4

The fourth chapter is here and ready for eyes to read it. Enjoy!

Max and Tyson- sings Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade!

Go away you two. Where's Kai when I need him?

Tyson- He's on vacation! Remember?

. . . Go away.

Abduction

Chapter Four

Ray's POV-

It had been 34 hours, 30 minutes, and 17 seconds since Kai's kidnaping. But who's counting?

I was waiting in front of one of the phone booths at the harbor. When Kai had given us our "instructions," he had failed, or the other man with him had failed, to mention the specific whereabouts of the phone. So, we had split up, looking for the one specific phone. Luckily, the only phones down here were the 6 by the restaurants on the corners of the streets. Luckily.

I looked at my watch on my wrist.

5:00 p.m.

'I wonder if he called at one of the other booths?' I thought getting up from my sitting position on the cold concrete. Just as I was brushing myself off, the phone struck its high pitch ring. I quickly grabbed the receiver.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kon. It is so good to know you listen to directions," the voice said on the other end.

"Where's Kai?"

He chuckled. "Kai is currently asleep at the moment. I'm afraid he should not be disturbed."

"What have you done to him!" I cried.

The man chuckled again. "To tell the truth, nothing. I haven't touched him since you called yesterday. Then again, he hadn't slept since we had our little fun. So, I think he should rest. He's going to need it for HIS next assignment."

"And what might that be?"

He laughed at my comment like it was the funniest joke in the world. "You'll find out soon enough. Any who, I believe you are supposed to do something for me. Correct?"

"Yes," I replied through gritted teeth.

"Alrighty now! You and your friends are to go to . . . Let's see . . . Oh! That's right! High State Orphanage! A.N. I know corny You're to burn it down. Down to the ground!"

My heart stopped and I gasped. This guy was crazy! "W-What?"

"Heh, heh. Light the place on fire, my boy. Make it blaze!"

I almost dropped the phone. My legs even felt weak. How could he ask us to light the orphanage- ORPHANAGE-on fire!

"You have four hours. At your nine o'clock appointment, I want to hear sirens and see flames licking the sky. Got it?"

I had to gulp a couple of times before I could answer. "Yes."

"Good." A click came and then a dial tone, signaling the hang up. I put the receiver on the jack and began walking away quietly, letting everything sink in.

End Chapter Four+

I know its very short, but the next one will be longer. And Kai'll be back in the next one too. I had to give him the day off. I need him to be alive for what I have in store later! And Tyson better stay away from me for a long while. brushes newly washed hair I had to wash coke out of my hair . . . Tyson thought it'd be funny if he shook a coke and opened it up in front of me. He will die if he comes anywhere near me . . .

Kai-standing in the doorway listening to Taijiya You want me to kill him for you?

Geez! Warn a person before you pop up out of nowhere! Oh! Would you?

Kai- Maybe. Just tell me what exactly do you have in store for me?

You'll have to just wait and see! winks and smiles evilly at Kai

Kai-rolls his eyes You better tell me NOW! Or else I'll have to kill you instead of Tyson! starts running at Taijiya

Yipes! I got to go! Before he kills me! R&R! 


	5. chapter 5

Hey. Nope Kai didn't kill me! Nor Tyson . . . I'm back for another chapter! Ray here is gonna do the disclaimer for me. I have to see how my Little Phoenix is doing in the closet . . . He hasn't made any sound for a while now. Usually he'd be kicking the wall or trying to untie himself or get out . . . Here ya go!

Ray- Here's the Disclaimer! She doesn't own Beyblade! But she wishes she does. 

Abduction

Chapter Five

Kai's POV-

I winced as a sharp clank echoed through my aching head. The blood was pounding in my ears and my head throbbed every few seconds. I was lying on my side and my left arm ached, tingling with the sensation of "falling asleep." Wanting to switch to my other side in order to get the blood rushing back into my arm. I tried to roll over where I would be lying on my back. Keyword: tried.

I couldn't roll over. Heck, I couldn't move! I tried opening my eyes, only to find something was covering them. I tried to move my mouth to talk, yep, something was wedged in between my teeth, leaving a horrible taste stuck on my tongue. I was bound pretty tight; my wrist and elbows were tied together, my ankles, and yep you guessed it, even my knees were bound.

Hoping to hear a familiar sound of anything, I strained my ears. Nothing. Where was I! Ray . . . Help!

Ray's POV-

I strode down the side walk, hands in my pockets, my head down in despair thought.

How could any sane person ask, no tell us, to burn an orphanage down?

Then again, this guy isn't sane at all. Nope. He kidnaped Kai and did something to him that I KNOW I'll never forgive!

Kai . . . How come every thought I have always leads back to you? I think about you all the time. I don't know what this is that I feel . . . Do I . . . Could I possibly have feelings for you? No, it couldn't be that . . . Could it?

"Ray!" I heard Tyson's voice call from down the street. I looked up seeing everyone running towards me. I could tell by their faces and actions that they knew I had gotten the call. Why me?

Hitoshi reached me first, looking straight into my eyes. "What does he want us to do, Ray?" he asked softly as everyone came up behind him.

I looked down at my feet. "I-I don't know how to put this . . . But we have to set High State Orphanage-the orphanage that the charity tournament was for- We have to set it on . . . fire. He wants us to burn the orphanage down!"

I looked up, seeing the horrified expressions on their faces.

"He wants us to do what?" Tyson said quietly, quieter than I've ever heard him.

Kenney shook his head slowly, looking down at his feet. "Kai's life is still on the line. We have no other choice."

Hitoshi and Max nodded grimly and the older teen turned around, heading in the direction of the BBA. "We have to tell Mr. Dickenson," he called over his shoulder.

9:00 p.m. (Normal POV)-

Sirens wailed. People murmered. Flames licked the sky. This was everything the sick man wanted. And he got it.

Golden, brown, sea, and purple colored eyes stared at the flames as they grew taller each second.

"So, so we call him, or does he call us?" Tyson asked quietly.

Ray stayed silent as he walked away from the sight of the burning wood. Heading over to the phone booth on the street corner, he brought out the number and dialed it almost mechanically, listening to the familiar three rings and gruff voice.

"I see you did as I said."

Ray kept his mouth shut and in an angry line. Burning the orphanage had taken its tole on his heart. Luckily, though, the kids there had a new building to go into, and they were going to tear it down anyway. But the sight ended up burning a hole in the tiger's heart.

The man on the other end cleared his throat. "Alright, now. I'm going to give you boys a little gift for being so good. Your little phoenix is in an abandoned warehouse in the downtown area. You better get there in less than two hours, because if you don't . . . Let's just say you'll hear a loud KABOOM! Your time starts as soon as you hang up this phone. Good luck finding him!"

A dial tone came soon after. Ray hung it up quickly and motioned for the other boys ( including Hitoshi and Mr. Dickenson ) to come over.

In less than five minutes, the tiger had explained everything and they were half-way to the downtown area.

Ray's POV-

I raced down the street; the others had gone to their assigned areas looking for Kai, and I was on my own. I had an idea where he was, so I took it.

During the time that Kai's been gone, every time I talked to that sick man, he'd been giving me clues to my captain's whereabouts.

The harbor at the edge of the city.

The orphanage to the west of the city.

And since the downtown area is all of the northern part, Kai had to be at the very north of the city; right beside the old factory that was once used for making parts for cars, clocks. Basically bombs!

I came up to the building's door and hesitated before opening the door. I looked in, letting my eyes get adjusted to the dim light coming from the open door and dust-caked windows. I let my golden orbs wander aimlessly around the room, resting on a still object lying on the floor.

"Kai?" I called, recognizing the familiar blue/gray hair. I rushed over, realizing that he was bound and shaking violently. Removing the blindfold and gag, I forced the screaming teen to look at me as he fought to get away. His eyes widened, letting me look into the frightened violet orbs staring at me.

"Ray!" Kai cried pushing his bound body into mine, rubbing his face into the nick of my shoulder. I could feel the hot tears roll down my neck as he sobbed in my arms.

"It's OK, Kai. Calm down. Everything's gonna be OK," I soothed, rubbing his back. I took my knife out of my pocket and reached for the binding around his elbows, cutting the rope and giving him some freedom. I did the same for the ones around his wrists, knees, and ankles. Looking at my watch, I now realized that we only had about five minutes before the whole place exploded!

"Kai, we have to get out of here, now!" I urged, gently forcing him to his feet. He was weak, and his legs kept buckling underneath him. I made him lean on me as we hurriedly made our way out of the building. As soon as we reached the out doors, I saw the others rushing toward us.

"Ray, Kai!" Tyson yelled. I heard Kai whimper as the shrill note reached his ears. His head was obviously hurting him, and he was sensitive to sound.

I pulled him closer to me, trying to block most of the noise, as we reached the street corner; the others where rushing down from the opposite street. He was shaking badly, whether it was out of fear or pain I didn't know.

Hitoshi reached us first, gazing softly at the shaking topless captain in my arms. "He must be cold," he said quietly. Taking off his jacket, he gently tried to place it around Kai's shoulders, but not before the phoenix shied away deeper into my arms and chest.

Hitoshi's POV finally! -

I watched quietly as Kai flinched from my slightest touch. Ray rubbed his back, looking to soothe him, and I just stood there holding my jacket, Tyson asking me over and over why Kai had done that.

"HITOSHI!" Tyson yelled, I guess trying to get my attention.

I flinched inside when I heard Kai yelp and cover his ears. Ray wrapped his arms tighter around the phoenix, on hand placed softly on the back of the teen's head, the other rubbing in a circular pattern around the teen's bruised back. I gasped as I saw how many purple, blue, and black spots on his back there where, reaching beyond his pant-line.

I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Tyson look at me and then look at Kai.

"What's wrong with him, Ray?" he asked suddenly, not making the slightest attempt to lower his voice.

I heard Kai whimper and snuggle deeper into the tiger's chest. Whatever had happened to him must have been something very bad. To have made someone of pride and "noble ship" (as the Majestics call it) and to have made someone as stotic and unfearful as Kai to shake in fear must have been really bad.

"It's OK, Kai," I heard Ray whisper into the frightened teen's ears. "Tyson, if you're going to talk, please whisper. Kai can't stand loud noises."

Tyson nodded ever so slightly and looked worriedly at Max, who was standing beside him.

I looked over at Ray, noticing that he was looking at me.

"Hitoshi? Can you bring me your jacket? Kai's shivering, and he's freezing," he said simply, continuously rubbing the phoenix's back.

I nodded and handed the BBA Revolution coat I had gotten last year over to him. He smiled slightly as he took it and wrapped it gently around Kai's bare shoulders. The phoenix sighed and let his arms slip through the sleeves, finally getting some protection from the cold wind.

Normal POV-

They walked farther away from the building that was to blow in less than 20 seconds as fast as they could.

Kai leaned on Ray the whole time, letting the tiger's body heat warm his body. He wouldn't let anyone touch him, except Ray.

It was when they had reached Ome's Avenue, only a street away from where they were first standing, when they heard a loud explosion coming from behind them. It took most of their strength to keep standing as the impact reached them, and as the ground shook, Ray held on to Kai tighter, keeping him from falling.

Kai whimpered into Ray's shirt as he heard the building he was once in collapse, creating a loud crumbling sound and making Kai's ears and head hurt.

The tiger pressed the phoenix's head to his chest, covering both ears as he pressed a hand to his left hand to his left ear, blocking most of the sound in the process.

"Ray," Kai whispered once the event was over with.

"Yes, Kai?" the tiger whispered back.

"I'm . . . tired . . ." With that, the phoenix fell unconscious in the younger teen's arms.

"Kai!"

End Chapter 5+

Hey, told ya it was long! Kai's out of the closet now and, surprisingly, he's not mad at me.

Kai- Why would I be MAD at you? It's not like you hadn't put me in a closet tied up and gagged. crosses his arms over his chest

I said I was sorry! You were coming after me with . . . That look . . . and that weapon . . .

Tyson- You might as well tell them what happened! smiles evilly

glares You shut up! I can make this a FAST Tyson/Hillary with a LOT of L-E-M-O-N scenes!

Tyson- runs out the door, leaving only a trail of dust behind

Kai- laughs out loud Now THAT was good! continues to laugh

I knew you'd like it.

Ray- Wow! You made Kai - KAI - laugh! Way to go.

blushy R&R I'm out! 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back! And ready for another chapter! I know what you are thinking, but . . . Nope, this story is far from over!

This one, I have to warn you, has a Kai/Ray lemon scene. It may be good. I don't know. It may suck.

Kai- smirks Yeah, just maybe.

. . . Can you and Ray do the disclaimer, please?

Kai- Sure. Ray?

Ray and Kai- She doesn't own Beyblade.

' ' thinking 

Abduction

Chapter Six

Slender fingers slid smoothly into the cool water, bringing out a piece of cloth and wringing it half-way out. Folding the fabric into a neat rectangle, the fingers carefully, as well as gently, placed it upon a sweating, hot forehead.

The tiger reeled back to his knees, his golden orbs wandering over his hurt captain's bruised body. Ray blinked. Has he just said . . . "his" captain? He shook his head, trying to get the image of him and Kai together out of his head, but the image kept coming back. Kai was laying to where his head was on the tiger's chest, Ray's arms wrapped around the phoenix's waist. Kai's left hand on Ray's, his right one around the tiger's neck as the younger teen kissed his lips heatedly.

"Ray . . ." Kai murmered. "Ray?"

Driger's master snapped out of his daydream as Kai's voice reached his ears. He looked down at the half-open eyes gazing at him.

"Kai, I'm glad you're awake. No, Kai! Don't get up!" Ray pushed the phoenix back gently, making sure he didn't upset the wound on the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, Ray."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Besides," Ray stopped as he saw the older teen's face. He was in pain.

"Kai? What hurts?" the tiger asked placing a comforting hand on the teen's arm.

Kai looked at him with pained violet orbs. "My legs just hurt a little," he said looking away, forcing himself to stare at the light brown wall that stood a few feet away.

Ray sighed and squeezed the phoenix's arm slightly. "You don't have to act like that, Kai. I-we-know about the bruises and what happened." He looked at Dranzer's master as he gazed questionably at him.

"How did you . . . find out?" Kai asked hesitantly.

"We asked a doctor to look at you while you were unconscious, and that man told me what he did. We're not disgusted by you, if that's what you're thinking."

"Why?" Kai was confused. How could he not be disgusted at him for what happened?

"Because, Kai, it wasn't your fault. You didn't tell him to do that to you. You didn't make him. You didn't WANT him to. It's not your fault, and don't think it is because it isn't. OK?"

The phoenix looked at Ray's golden orbs as he finished. He smirked at his friend. Ray would never change. Not that he wanted him to, mind you.

Suddenly, he looked away slightly embarrassed at the thought.

"What is it, Kai?" Ray asked, worried that his friend was in more pain.

Kai sighed and looked at him, taking the cloth off of his forehead. "There's something I want to tell you . . ."

"Yes?" Ray probed, hoping Kai would continue.

Kai gulped down a huge knot that had formed in his throat. "When I was kidnaped, a lot of things were running through my mind as . . . he raped me . . . No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't think of one good thing in my life that had happened to me because I thought I was going to die. Except when it started to hurt really badly, and when they kept going, not stopping even for a slight rest. That's-that's when I thought of someone that had changed my life for good. Someone who was always there for me, no matter how stubborn or harsh I was. I thought of you, Ray. I then came to realize that I had . . . feelings for you. I found out, when you had found me in the building and every time that I heard your voice on the other end of the phone, how you kept being the one who was on there, that I-I like-no-love. I love you, Ray." There! He had said it. He had finally admitted his feelings. He looked up at the tiger's face hesitantly, not sure what to expect. He was surprised, though, to see Driger's master smiling down at him.

"I love you, too, Kai. I really do," Ray said. "I kept worrying about you. Every thought I had was of you. Even before you were kidnaped. I knew I liked you from the first moment I met you so long ago." He leaned closer to the phoenix, his breath tickling the delicate skin.

"Really?" Kai asked quietly, propping up on his elbows.

"Really." Their lips met, the electricity that powered between them struck the air violently.

Kai lowered himself gently to the bed, bringing Ray with him as his fingers ran through the silky raven hair. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Kai probed Ray's bottom lip with his tongue, gaining entrance immediately as the tiger opened his mouth. The phoenix's tongue rolled over the younger teen's own and glided over his teeth with expertise. Ray moaned causing Kai's lips to smile against the tiger's own. He continued to explore the environment inside the tiger's mouth for several minutes, stopping only one time to gain a breath he had lost in a heated battle for dominance, Ray, surprisingly, coming out the victor.

The tiger nibbled the phoenix's bottom lip with his white wet teeth, his tongue gaining entrance to the older teen's mouth, Kai loving the sweet and overwhelming chocolate taste his tongue left after each pass. The phoenix moaned as he felt the tiger's hand rub and scratch affectionately at his bare chest and stomach, carefully moving around the deep bruises that sat black and blue all over him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Ray's neck, hoping to deepen the kiss even more. He opened his mouth wider, his moving with the tiger's in a perfect rhythm.

Not knowing how far he could go, Ray decided to take it to the next level and moved his hand downward, under the sheets, and to Kai's boxers, stroking the soft skin underneath. The phoenix gasped and Ray pulled away, panting, and looked at his new koi. "I'm sorry. Is it too early?"

Kai shook his head. "No. You just surprised me, that's all. Can you continue?"

"Are you sure?" When Kai nodded, the tiger went back to what he was doing: kissing Kai and stoking the body underneath him. As he came to the silk boxers, the tiger made a mental note to try to go around the bruises on his lower hips and upper thighs, but it was hard, seeing as how it made Kai's hips buck slightly. The tiger smiled against his lips and pulled away, causing the phoenix to whimper. "Do you want to keep going? Or are you wanting to wait?" Ray asked, his hand in-between Kai's thighs, the heat from it making Kai even more aroused.

The phoenix nodded. "I'm fine. Besides, we started it, might as well finish it."

"True, but won't I hurt you?"

"You're hurting me already by not returning to what you were doing." He started to unbutton his koi's white shirt, letting it slide off the tight muscles and to the floor as he finished. "Do you want to do your pants, or should I?" he asked, lustfully looking over the well-sculpted chest.

Ray smirked. He should've known that as soon as Kai came back to them-to him-he would be back to normal. He began taking off his pants, much to his koi's disappointment of non-action. Straddling Kai's waist, the tiger pulled off the phoenix's only clothing: his boxers.

Ray leaned down and smirked as he saw Kai's eyes gleam with pleasure. He wanted this, regardless to what had happened. The tiger began kissing the body below him, making sure he was under the covers, the sheets draped low over his slim waist. Kai moaned as the younger teen began kissing his neck, his moistened teeth scraping lightly at the tanned skin. He started suckling at the teen's neck, letting his tongue roll over the hot hickey he had created afterwards. Kai moaned with pleasure when the tiger's line of kisses wet downward to his chest, his mouth circling the hard nipples, licking them heatedly. His hand roamed downward, grabbing Kai's manhood and pumping it hard. The phoenix gasped and bucked his hips into the younger teen's hand, moaning and smiling at the same time. The feeling of Ray on top of him was enough to send him over the edge, let alone the kisses and everything else he was doing.

Ray knew it was too early to do anything other than what he was doing now. So, he decided not to take it to the next level again. He knew Kai would be disappointed, but he didn't want the older teen in anymore pain than he already was. 'Keep it slow and steady,' Ray thought going lower to his koi's stomach, running his tongue over the deep impression of his belly-button. Kai gasped as he felt the wet tongue glide over his stomach, rolling up and down along his well-formed abs. Ray pulled his head away and kissed Kai again, long and deep, his tongue making up for where it left off. He pulled his hand away, too, much to Kai's disappointment, and grinded his groin against his koi's, causing a heated friction and a much arousal. The phoenix bucked his hips again almost unconsciously. The tiger smiled and stopped, bringing his mouth to Kai's manhood, letting his tongue touch the tip lightly, and sucked at it hard and long. Ray almost chuckled at Kai's action to it; he gasped and moaned again, raising his hips slightly and forcing his legs apart farther so the tiger would have more room. He wanted more, but the phoenix would be in more pain by the end of this if he didn't stop now.

The tiger sucked one last long and hard time, swallowing everything Kai gave him and brought his head up to see violet orbs staring at him afterward.

"Why'd you stop? Why not go farther?" Kai asked. His breathing was fast and his chest gleamed with sweat and saliva, though the phoenix didn't seem to notice.

"I think, maybe, we should wait. You're still recovering," the tiger said. He was near to exploding, but not yet. If he did, they would be sleeping in something that would stink (or smell good to them) and people would know exactly what happened, regardless if they told them or not.

Kai nodded, a little calmer and now feeling a slight pain in his legs from the tiger's weight. He pulled Ray to where he was laying beside him. The younger teen sighed and pulled both the covers and the phoenix close to him, now suddenly tired from keeping himself from going over the edge. He hugged the teen affectionately, placing a soft kiss on the boy's forehead.

"Night, Ray."

"Night."

End Chapter 6+

I'm sorry for those of you who like lemon scenes . . . I know it went in a little fast, but give me some slack, strangers go faster than that . . . But . . .This is my first one and I tried really hard on it. My friend likes it, but I want to know what you guys think! Please? I really need to know if you all want another one later in the story, or, if I really sucked, then tell me so I won't put another one in this story . . . or I could add detail or something that you guys want . . . PLEASE TELL ME!

Kai- Yes, please tell her so Ray and I can know in advance instead of it sneaking up on us like this one.

Ray- Yes, we would like that very much.

. . . . Very funny you two.

Kai- glares Well, next time tell us. And give me that damn CD back! It is mine you know. I was only letting you borrow it for a while!

smirks No it's not. By the way, where did I put it?

Kai- Yes, it is. And you better know where it is! Now give it back! advances on Taijiya with a death-glare

Ray- laughs at Kai and Taijiya Run, Taijiya! Oh, and R&R, viewers!

sweat drops HELP ME! starts running from Kai

Ray- She's outta here for now. Wait and keep reading for what happens next! Have fun in the meantime! smiles and waves as the readers leave 


	7. Author's Note

Hey, this is Taijiya, and I wanted to say that I've finished my story that you're reading, but I'm having a spell trying to get it up. So, please bear with me through this again. . .

Like I said, Gomen nansai.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight! WOW! I never thought I would get this far!

Ray, Tyson, Max, and Kenney- WE KNEW YOU WOULD!

. . . . OK . . . KAI?!

Tyson- Kai's not here!

Where is he?

Tyson- I think Auron got out of the closet . . .

WHAT!!!!!?????????

Kai- HELP! SOMEONE HELP! runs into the room and begins to find a place to hide

Kai?

Kai- You said he was tied up! You said he couldn't get out!

He was. How did he get out?

Kai- I DON'T KNOW!

Auron- Come here, Kai. We're not done yet! Come here and I'll give you a ride of a lifetime!

Kai- screams and runs behind Taijiya Help. Please. I've hit him so many times that both my hands feel like they're broken. Not to mention that he's already torn my favorite shirt and was going for my pants!

eyes grow wide WHAT?! He isn't crazy, he's psycho! Don't worry. grabs baseball bat Do the disclaimer for me, please?

Kai- Anything! Just get him away from me!

He's not gonna be near you for a long while. Trust me. goes off to deal with Auron

Kai- sighs Here's the disclaimer. She doesn't own Beyblade.

-song title, artist, and special thanks to[[words to know 

Abduction

Chapter 8

-Ray's POV-

It's been 2 days since I found Kai in that abandoned warehouse. Two days, 7 hours, 20 minutes, and 17 seconds. But I'm not counting.

I sighed and rolled over, gazing at the teen curled up beside me. He just laid there, not paying any attention to my movement in his sleep. I smiled and traced a finger over his bare arm in a familiar pattern. Up, down, forwards, backwards, circle, spiral, and back again. He sighed slightly and moved into the touch, his head now resting on my chest. It was a familiar scene, but I don't think I'll ever get tired of it.

Looking over his shoulder, I glanced at the clock on the bedside table to see what time it was. 5:30 a.m. 'Wow,' I thought, 'It seemed like it was earlier.'

I looked back at the peaceful face of my koi and smiled. Shaking his shoulder gently, I called out his name in a voice a little above a whisper. He stirred slightly, but I had to shake him a little harder to get him fully awake. Violet eyes appeared slowly into my view. He yawned and stretched his lower back slightly. Looking at me, he smiled that million-dollar smile I love so much. It makes him look more cute and more younger. More touchable. I smiled at that thought.

"Morning, Sleepy-head," I said quietly, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Morning," he yawned. He blinked a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes and looked around. "What time is it?" He looked at me and rested his raised head on the pillow again.

I smiled and reached up a hand to push away the bangs that had settled in front of his gorgeous eyes. "It's 5:30. Our meeting is at eight, and it takes about an hour to get there from here. So, we better get up."

"Do we have to?" he whined, snuggling under the covers more, the sheets covering him up to rest right under his eyes.

I laughed. Kai's gotten a lot more sociable and warmer towards us ever since the incident. And I'm grateful for that.

"Yes, now come on!" I gently grabbed him around his waist and pulled up, bringing him up slightly. He yelled out my name in utter surprise, but I didn't listen. I pulled again to where he was sitting on his knees in front of me. We both laughed as I pulled him on top of me, causing us to topple off the bed, him screaming my name. I sat there laughing as he lay in a tangle of legs and sheets on my lap. He looked up at me with a playful glare plastered on his face, only making me laugh harder.

"Not funny."

"Yes, it is." I put may face in front of his. "You ready now?"

He shook his head and looked down at the floor. "Not really."

I sighed and pulled him closer to me, my arms around his shoulders. "Hey. Don't worry. Everything's gonna be OK."

He snuggled closer into my embrace. "I know. I'm just a little worried. I don't know what's going to happen, and it scares me."

I kissed his forehead. "I know. I'm scared, too, but we just have to go along with it."

He looked up at me with those beautiful violet eyes. "[[Nani? Why are you scared?"

I almost laughed at that. He never looked so cute! "Because I don't know what he's gonna do to my phoenix. If he hurts you, I can't do anything because he'll electrocute you," I said pointing at the metal band on his upper left arm.

He nodded and pushed himself to his feet with a sigh. "I guess we better get ready, huh?" He looked at me, making me smile again.

"What are you talking about? You're already dressed," I said pointing at the navy blue boxers he had on. He blushed, his face turning a bright crimson color that could rival Dranzer's feathers.

"I don't think the other teams would approve." I laughed hard at his comment and tried to stand, failing as the sidesplitting laughs rocked my body, the image of the others' faces of seeing Kai in his boxers not helping any. After a few moments, I joined him standing.

"Do you want the shower first?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No. Your hair takes longer to dry. You take it first, and I'll get us something to eat." I nodded and strode to the bathroom, grabbing some clothes from my bag on the way.

-S-S-S-S-S-

I walked out of mine and Kai's room, my ears being greeted by a soft, musical hum. I went to the kitchen, a warm sight greeting my eyes and ears. Kai was at the stove, cooking something in a black skillet that looked a lot like eggs. He was singing softly a tune I had never heard before, his deep voice clam and soothing.

-"The things we did, the things we said

keep coming back to me and make me smile again

You showed me how to face the truth

Everything that's good in me I owe to you

Though the distance that's between us now may seem to be to far

It will never separate us deep inside I know you are

Never Gone

Never far

In my heart is where you are

Always close, everyday

Every step along the way

Even though for now we've got to say goodbye

I know you will be forever in my life

Never Gone

I walk along these empty streets

There is not a second you're not here with me

The love you gave, the grace you showed

Will always give me strength and be my corner stone

Somehow you found a way to see the best I have in me

As long as time goes on I swear to you that you will be

Never Gone

Never far

In my heart is where you are

Always close, everyday

Every step along the way

Even though for now we've got to say goodbye

I know you will be forever in my life

Never Gone

Gone from me

If there's one thing I believe

I will see you somewhere down the road again

Never Gone

Never far

In my heart is where you are

Always close, everyday

Every step along the way

Even though for now we've got to say goodbye

I know you will be forever in my life

Never Gone

Never far

In my heart is where you are

Always close, everyday

Every step along the way

Even though for now we've got to say goodbye

I know you will be forever in my life

Never Gone

Never Gone

Never far

In my heart is where you are . . ."-

I walked up behind him and slipped my arms around his waist and kissed his neck. "That was beautiful," I whispered into his ear. He nodded and leaned backwards into my embrace.

"My mother sang it to me the day Voltair took me before he burned the house," he said quietly, letting his head rest on my shoulder. "She said it fit the situation that we were in, though I didn't believe her at the time . . ."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you mind teaching it to me?" I asked squeezing him closer to me.

His violet eyes looked up at me. "Why?"

"So, _I_ can sing it to you from now on," I whispered into his ear. I smiled as a small one came on his face.

"If you want me to," he shrugged, still smiling.

I nodded and just stood there with him in my arms, watching as the eggs sizzled in the skillet. Kai sighed and closed his eyes.

"I really don't want to go," he said, poking the eggs with the head of the spatula.

I kissed his neck again and gave him another squeeze. "I know, but we have to. We have no other choice."

He nodded again and turned around. "Will you watch this while I have my turn in the shower?" I smiled and pecked him on the lips, grabbing the utensil out of his hands. He smiled himself and strode off to the bathroom, his navy silk boxers swishing against his tanned, muscled legs in a rhythmic pattern. Damn! No matter what he was in, he was always hot! Even if he were in . . . Woah! Not going to that thought! Get your head out of the gutter, Kon! Kai would kill you if he found out you were thinking anything like that!

I poked at the browning eggs, trying to get my mind to focus. Kai needed my mind centered and ready today. I couldn't let it wander all over the universe. I needed it down here on Earth today, though, I don't think Tyson would be able to do that. His and Max's minds both wander around constantly. Who knows what they're thinking? No one. I guess.

"Is it done, yet?" I heard a voice ask. Spinning around, I saw Kai standing there in nothing but his new form-fitting jeans, rubbing a towel over his head.

"Th-That was quick." My eyes couldn't stop roaming, wanting to take in every detail of the teen's body. Damn, he was hot.

He quirked an eyebrow. "I've been in there for about ten minutes . . . What are you staring at?"

I realized now that I was staring at him with my mouth open and a deep blush rising up my neck and cheeks. "Umm . . . I uh . . ."

He started laughing at my expression. "You like?" He twirled like he was modeling, smiling as my eyes widened, looking over his well-sculpted chest as it gleamed with small water droplets that hadn't dried yet.

I gulped and began playing with the utensil in my hand, my face .

He laughed and came over, giving me a peck on the cheek and nuzzling his head in the nape of my neck affectionately. My blush deepened and shivers ran down my spine as he began nibbling my neck, letting his tongue roll over it occasionally. I laughed when he reached my collarbone. It was starting to tickle. His hand rubbed my chest, scratching it through the cloth.

"Kai . . ." I tried to say but my breath caught in my throat as he bit lightly. Man! He was driving me up the wall! I dropped the spatula on the floor and raised my arms to his waist and pulled him closer to me. He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled and crushed my lips on his, letting my tongue probe his bottom lip for entrance. He gave it. I was about to start exploring when a loud knock came at the door. It startled us both as Kai jumped, almost biting my tongue. We pulled away and I yelled at the door, angry that someone had interrupted us.

"Guys! It's Tyson! We need to leave in like . . . Five minutes!"

"Alright! We'll be out in a minute!" Kai yelled. He looked back at me and said in a lowered voice, "We'll finish up later, OK?" I nodded. He gave me another peck on the cheek and left to go in our bedroom to get a shirt.

I shook my head out of my fuzziness and looked back at the eggs. They were burnt to a crisp. I reached over and turned off the stove. Taking the skillet, I emptied the contents in the trash can and set the frying pan in the sink, picking up the spatula on the floor on my way.

"Ready?"

I looked behind me to see Kai standing there with the shirt I bought him for Christmas last year with its red and golden flames licking the high collar and the black background, greatly beautifying his eyes even more as they sparkled uncontrollably, his muscled arms gaining freedom from the sleeveless shirt. He grinned seeing my reaction.

"Yeah," I nodded and grabbed his hand, pulling him out the door.

He laughed as I tugged him along. "How much longer are you going to pull my arm? I can walk you know." We stopped just before the door to the lobby where the others were waiting. I looked at him.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" I asked. "Before we get into all of this mess."

He nodded. "I'll be fine."

I smiled at his face. It seemed so sure and strong. The same as usual. He had the same attitude that I had fallen in love with. He was so proud and loyal and . . . well you get the idea. Leaning over, I pressed my lips to his in a reassuring kiss. We didn't part until a few minutes past. He stood there panting as I pressed our bodies together in a hug. I felt his head rest on my shoulder again. "Don't worry. I'll be right here with you," I whispered in his ear.

He nodded again. "[[Arigatou."

With that, we both entered the lobby with the others.

End Chapter 8+

[[Nani - What?[[Arigatou - Thank you.

_Never Gone_- Backstreet Boys (don't make fun! They're awesome! ). Special thanks to - My mom who bought me the CD. And this song is dedicated to my "wonderful" friends. You know who you are. Also, sorry it's so long, it's a very long song. Gomen nansai!

Before I continue, I wanted to explain why I've put up 5 chapters. I haven't been to a comp. that has internet or even Word to put this stuff up and the school's comps have banned from the web there, which was STUPID! Bakas! N-e-way, I put 5 up cause I don't know when I'd be able to do this again. So, this should tide you guys over for a while. Hopefully! Gomen nansai!

Well, I finally took care of Auron. He won't be bothering Kai anymore. Trust me. Oh, and the thing with the closet is that when someone closes the door, you can't open it from the inside. It's like the knob is broken on the other side and can only open on the outside. It also sticks and it's very hard to open . . . Don't ask me how it got that way. It's been like that since forever. I'm just glad I got Auron to stop chasing Kai.

Ray- Well, that's good. By the way, where is Kai?

He's asleep on my couch. I wouldn't wake him up anytime soon. He's tired, and you know what happened to Tyson last time he woke Kai?

Ray- gulps Yeah. Tyson was in the hospital for how many days?

Exactly.

Ray- Oh, is he really that tired?

Yep. It turns out that he spent all night running from the maniac. Speaking of which. I meant to ask you. Do you know who opened the closet Auron was in?

Ray- No. Have you asked Tyson or Max or anyone else yet?

Nope, I've been working on something else, but good idea. Can you give the farewell while I go and interrogate everyone?

Ray- Sure.

Arigatou. goes off to do a little investigating

Ray- R&R Readers. And if you all have any idea who let the crazy dude out, please tell us. But please R&R! Arigatou! 


	9. Chapter 9

Well, I'm back with the . . . what . . . ninth chapter?! Cool!

Ray- Yep. Congrats!

Arigatou!

Ray- Kai still asleep?

Yep. Auron's still in the closet. And I still haven't found out who opened it! rubs head in frustration

Ray- I'll do the disclaimer and you can get back to your investigation.

Arigatou!

Ray- Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade. 

Abduction

Chapter 9

-Ray's POV-

The bus ride to the meeting wasn't too bad, considering that Tyson hadn't made us deaf, but he did cause Kai to have a headache. Again.

"Tyson!" I cried over his loud voice as he sung "Yankee Doodle Went to Town," a song Max had taught him, over and over again. He stopped and looked at me.

"Yeah, what is it, Ray?"

"[[Tomare!" I yelled over the loud music. "And turn that damn music OFF!"

"Oh, sorry." He pushed a button on the radio and the music automatically turned off. Sitting down, he began to quietly talk to Max and Kenney beside him. I guess he figured that he should do what I said, considering I don't cuss unless it's driving me up the wall.

"[[Yare-yare . . ." I turned back to Kai, who was sitting beside me looking at my face as if I had grown two heads. "Nani?" I asked shrugging my shoulders. He shook his head and leaned it on the back of the seat. "You OK?" I rubbed his shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

He nodded and sighed, leaning into my arm, letting his head rest on my shoulder. "[[Hai, but my head hurts a little, and my legs are aching again."

I winced at that. Kai was supposed to take it easy for a while. He wasn't supposed to walk too much, run, or even beyblade for at least a week, or until his legs started getting better. The doctor said that the bruises on them were also internal as well as external, causing him more pain than what it should. So, he was supposed to take it easy for the next week. Also, he had taken a sharp blow to the head at some time and when he gets headaches, they're like ten times worse than normal.

I wrapped my arm around his own shoulders, squeezing him tighter into me for support. "It's gonna be OK. Don't worry."

I felt his head move slightly in a nod as a small sigh escaped his lips. "I know, Ray," he said quietly, sighing again and letting his head rest heavier on my shoulder. I squeezed him again and placed a soft kiss on the top of his head, the slate colored hair tickling my cheeks and nose.

We sat for a long while in silence, even Max, Kenney, and Tyson had become quiet. I suddenly felt Kai's breath become more even and slower. If he wasn't careful, he would end up falling asleep. 'Let him sleep for now, at least until we get to the building,' I told myself. 'He didn't get that much last night.' The image of Kai tossing and turning under the sheets up until one o'clock this morning passed in front of my eyes as he fought against his nightmares. I rested my own head on his and began watching the scenery pass by outside.

-At the Meeting-

We strode cautiously into the waiting room of the BBA building's fifth story. Kai and I went to sit on one of the couches by the window. He rested his head on my shoulder and sighed. I think his headache has gotten worse.

Tyson, now on sugar that him and Max were eating on the way here (when I thought that they were being quiet), bounded up to us. "Hey, guys!" He smiled his annoying goofy grin. "You OK, Kai?!"

I felt a sharp intake of breath coming from my koi as he brought his hands up to his ears and whimpered slightly.

"Tyson!" I hissed quietly, wrapping my arms protectively, but gently, around Kai, bringing him to sit in my lap. "He has a headache. Can't you be quiet for one day?" I started rocking him back and forth as my phoenix tried to relax some.

"Oh, sorry," Tyson said quieter. He looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "Is he gonna be OK?"

I shook my head. "We'll have to wait and see." He nodded and went back to where Max, Kenney, and Hitoshi were standing.

My attention was soon turned back to Kai as he sighed again against my chest. My hand found its way from his shoulder to his hair, lacing my fingers through it smoothly and soothingly. He sighed again and nuzzled his head against the nape of my neck, closing his eyes and resting for a bit. I could feel the warm breath each time he exhaled, it curling around the base of my neck, making my skin tingle.

I almost jumped when I felt something in my other hand. When I looked down, I realized that one of Kai's hands made its way to mine, his fingers curling around my own. I had to suppress an unexpected moan as his free hand grabbed my thigh to steady himself on my lap. Images of what he had done to me before we left flashed through my mind. Oh, I wish we could be there instead of here. It'd be a lot easier on Kai. And a lot more fun than waiting in a waiting room for a dumb meeting, mind you.

"Ray, is something wrong?" my phoenix's soft voice soared to my ears.

I shook my head and moved into a more comfortable position, where my head was now resting on the window behind us. The moment didn't last long, though. Like it ever did.

"Ray!" a shrill voice called out, causing my eyes to snap open in an instant. My body jerked, making Kai fall off my lap with a yelp.

"Mariah!" I cried. Her pink form bounded over to me.

"How are you, Ray?!" she screamed, hugging me. I felt my cheeks flame with a humiliating blush.

"Umm. Fine. Mariah?"

"Yeah?"

"You're kinda stepping on Kai." I looked down at the older teen in the floor as he lay on his back with Mariah's foot planted on his chest.

She looked down. "Oops. Sorry, Kai." She jumped off of his chest, causing a muffled oomf to come from his lips.

"Ow!" Kai cried as she accidentally stepped on one of his hands.

"[[Gomen nansai!"

I sighed as Kai picked himself up off of the floor and sat down next to me, rubbing his now . "What are you doing here?" I asked the White Tigers.

Lee laughed. "We were invited to participate in this new tournament. I thought you guys were invited too. Weren't you?"

I inhaled sharply as I caught site of Kai's pale and shocked face, all interest of his hurt hand disappeared. "Sort of. We kinda didn't have a choice in the matter."

Lee cocked his head to the side, but was interrupted by the door opening to reveal two other sets of teams coming for the meeting. The All-Stars and Majestics.

"Oh, shit." I turned my head back to Kai. He was shaking all over. "He's going to bring everyone into this . . ."

"What do you mean?" I asked. The others, after they had exchanged greetings, looked over at us.

-Normal POV-

Before Kai could answer Ray's question, the door opened one last time to reveal one more team, with the trainer of the team in front. Kai's breath caught in his throat as the memories of each and every face pushed its way into his mind. Especially the man in front.

They came to the middle of the room, smirking like there was no tomorrow as their eyes never left the phoenix's.

Kai stood up with Ray and the others on shaky legs, making the man in front chuckle.

"Looks like another reunion, boys, huh?" he asked giving Kai a sideways smirk.

Ray glanced at the phoenix. Kai was shaking uncontrollably as the fear of this man washed over him.

The man walked over to the shivering teen and placed a hand on his cheek. "There is no reason to be afraid, young Phoenix. I thought you weren't afraid of anything?" he whispered in his ear.

Kai flinched before the man could go father, causing him to growl slightly but then smile once again.

"No matter. Since everyone is here, we might as well start this meeting, huh?" His eyes never left Kai's as he said each word.

Ray frowned and stepped beside the phoenix protectively. The man chuckled again and moved to the conference room door, opening it and stepping inside, his team behind him.

Lee came over to Kai and Ray. "What was that all about, guys? Do you know him?"

"Unfortunately, yes," the tiger's voice hissed as he caught a side-ways glance at the phoenix. "You gonna be OK, Kai?"

Kai had to gulp one or two times before answering in a tone that gave no hint of fear. "Yeah, Ray. I'll be fine. Let's just get this over with." He started following the dreaded team that had called them all there, the others following him.

They each took a seat, Kai and Ray making sure that they both sat together and far away from the man called Auron.

Ray could finally get a good look at the man that had tormented and raped his koi. He had short black hair with silver and white streaks rolling down the sides and the back, giving the tiger the impression of being older than forty, though his young face indicated that he was in his mid-thirties. His eyes, though, were darker than night, glazed over like a black onyx, looking at them with hatred and control. He was definitely "counting his chickens before they hatched," as the saying goes.

"Well, let's get this meeting started, shall we?" Auron said, folding his hands together in front of him, letting them rest lightly on the table. He looked at Kai and smiled as the phoenix looked away, avoiding his eyes.

"Yes, let's," Robert said. "You said in your letter that you had an idea for the tournament. Something people normally wouldn't think of."

Auron's gaze never left Kai's face as he nodded. "I want this tournament to become a Combat tournament instead of Beyblading."

The room suddenly became quiet and the air still as everyone took in the news. Then one loud-mouthed blader had to open his mouth, his growing tiger rage showing.

"COMBAT TOURNAMENT?!" Lee yelled, slamming his fists on the table as he stood.

"Calm down, young White Tiger. I will not tolerate yelling," Auron said calmly, his gaze moving towards the angered lion as Galeon grew more furious by the second.

"NO! Not until you take that crazy idea out of your head about making this tournament into a combat tournament!" Lee cried.

Ray was about to say something to calm his old friend down when a loud cry echoed throughout the room. His eyes quickly darted over to the shaking teen beside him. Kai shook violently as the shock of electric currents ran through his body, his violet eyes glazed over with pain and distant from the world, his arms wrapped around him.

"Kai!" Ray reflexed, his hand attempting to lay upon the phoenix's shoulder when a gruff, but calm voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't touch him if I were you," Auron said. "You'll end up getting shocked as well."

Ray glared at him, not believing what this man was doing, but looked back down as Kai's quiet voice interrupted his thoughts.

"[[Iie. It's OK, Ray. I'm fine," his said, sitting up, his breathing ragged, his body trembling.

"What the hell?" Lee started but stopped as Ray's golden orbs turned their glare at him, ordering him to sit down and be quiet. He reluctantly obeyed.

"Now that everyone has calmed down, can we please get back to business?" the man asked, looking at everyone in the room.

Robert looked from Kai's bowed head to the man's dark eyes. "Why do you want to make this a combat tournament?"

"I want to bring it back, and by making this a combat tournament, I believe that people will want to bring it back as well."

Ray glanced at Kai. The phoenix still wouldn't raise his head as the meeting went on. Ray guessed that if he did, Kai wouldn't be able to blade in the tournament after his outburst. The tiger was about to whisper something in his koi's ear when the gruff voice cut him off.

"Blade Breakers, you may be wondering, though, what you all have to do in this," Auron said, looking at each member of the Beyblading Championship team as they all glared at him, even Kai had raised his head slightly. "Here's the deal, if you win, I let Kai go and disappear forever. You will hear nothing of me ever again. Unless, if you lose, Kai will die. You see, also, in that little arm band, I have placed a very toxic poison. One that, as soon as it enters the bloodstream, the host has, at the most, fifteen minutes until death, unless they have the antidote. Which I have." He held up a small vial in his large hands, indicating that he was on top of the game.

Ray's golden eyes slit, taking in the threat while the other beybladers, with the exception of Kai, just stared at the man. 'How dare he do that! Why would he, he's already got us on the edge of this whole thing,' the tiger wailed in his mind, a fang appearing from beneath his slightly upraised lip.

"I have a question," Kenney said. "Why did you want us to forfeit that charity match?"

Auron chuckled at the question. "To see if you actually cared about your captain to the extent that you would follow any instructions I would give you, no matter how dumb."

The rest of the meeting was spent in silence as the rest of the bladers sat quietly, forcibly agreeing to everything the man said.

-After the Meeting-

The other team that held all the cards had left earlier, leaving the Blade Breakers alone with the All-Stars, White Tigers, and the Majestics to explain what was going on.

Ray and Kai sat in the very back of the waiting room, near the window where they were sitting before. Ray kept his gaze on his koi, ready for anything that came out. Anything.

Kai sat rigid, his muscles tense and unwilling to relax. His lip sat bleeding as he was biting it earlier to keep himself from hollering out against the wishes, endangering his friends, and himself.

After a while, the others came over to them, the whole story of what had happened just a few days ago stuck and fresh in their minds.

"I don't . . . I don't know what to say," Robert started.

"It's still not too late . . ." a small whisper sounded. Everyone looked towards Kai. His shoulders now shook, trying to keep the tears of helplessness from falling.

"Nani? What is it, Kai?" Ray asked quietly, placing an arm around the older teen, looking to comfort him. Surprisingly, the gesture was thrown off in a hurry, startling Ray.

Kai kept his head down as he said the one thought stuck on his mind. "It's still not too late for you to back out. I know there is a way for you all not to participate in this. Please, don't endanger yourselves for no reason."

"What do you mean, 'no reason'?" Michael said. "Kai, we're gonna enter this tournament so that there'll be a better chance at demolishing the idea of combat. We're not backing down out of this. Right?" He looked around him at the other teams, gaining nods. "See?"

Kai sighed. He knew that they would say that. Why he even gave the idea of backing out to them, he would never know. He knew better than that. He stood up on shaky legs, still a bit wobbly from the electrocution earlier. Walking over to the phone that sat on the wall next to the door, he picked it up and dialed a number automatically.

The others just watched Kai talk in an unknown language into the receiver. After a few minutes, he hung up, one hand still on the phone. Ray stood up and made his way over to his koi, waiting for an answer to a question that he whispered in the phoenix's ear. After a while, Kai whispered back an answer and turned to where he was now facing the other teams, his eyes clear now and ready to say something that he had been planing.

"Who'd you call, Kai?" Tyson asked, the others nodding at his question.

"An old friend of mine. He and I were partners when we entered the Combat Blading Championship a few years ago, when I had banned it. His name is Ryan, and he's really good. Probably even better than me."

"Why do we need him, though, Kai?" Kenney asked.

"Because, for a while, I won't be able to teach you guys how to combat battle. Ryan will have to start teaching you." He sighed and rubbed his arm under the metal band. It was still sore, and he wished he could sit down, he was getting tired.

Ray must have noticed this because he asked, whispering in his ear, if Kai wanted to sit down. The phoenix nodded, letting Ray lead him over to the couch.

"Kai?" Tyson asked as soon as the phoenix sat down. "When is this Ryan guy gonna be here?"

Kai looked up at him. "He should be here about noon tomorrow."

"Cool! So, we're gonna meet him at the airport tomorrow and then go out for lunch!" Tyson smiled, already deciding where they were going to go, and what he was going to eat.

"The bus should be coming any minute to get us," Mariah said looking as Kai rested his head on Ray's shoulder. She had guessed a while ago that Ray and Kai had something together. Just by the way Ray kept staying near the stotic captain, lending him support, and the way he had let Kai sit in his lap earlier was a big give-a-way. He hadn't ever done it before, so that's why she came to the conclusion. "We're gonna go downstairs to wait on it. Come on, guys." She led the others out of the room, giving the two lovers time to talk.

Ray sighed as the door shut behind them. Looking back at Kai, the tiger spoke softly. "Are you OK, Kai?"

Kai sighed himself and sat up straighter, looking at his koi's golden eyes. "Hai, I'm fine, Ray. I'm sorry for throwing your arm off earlier. I know you were just trying to offer me some comfort." He shook his head. "I'm really sorry."

Ray shrugged like it was no big deal. "I understand. You were worried about the others and you really didn't want to be touched right then. I probably would've done the same thing in your shoes." He smiled and placed a kiss on the teen's cheek. "Now, you haven't eaten today. So, as soon as we get back to the hotel, I'm going to make sure no one interrupts us this time. I'm going to make you my special dinner, and then we'll just play around. How does that sound?"

Kai looked up at him and smiled. "Only if I get to be first this time."

Ray blushed at the comment. "Oh, alright. But first we eat. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

Kai laughed as Ray's stomach growled. "Ok, Ray. Arigatou."

"For what?"

Kai leaned over and captured Ray's lips with his own. "For everything. [[Aishiteru yo."

"Aishiteru yo[[koibito."

End Chapter Nine+

[[tomare - stop [[hai - yes [[iie - no [[Yare-yare - Thank goodness

[[aishiteru yo - I love you [[koibito (also known to others as koi) - lover

Wow! Another chapter down!

Kai- yawns Yep. I'm surprised you got this done.

Hardy-har-har . . . Oh, well, I'm not gonna deal with your sarcasm today. It's my day off of school, and I'm eating my lunch. Mmmmmmmmmm. Spaghetti O's . . . I'm 16, but it doesn't matter. No matter how old you get, Spaghetti O's still taste good! takes another bite

Kai- I have to admit, they're pretty good. For spaghetti-sauced noodles in the shape of o's.

Here, try a meatball!

Kai- No, thanks. I'm not hungry.

Oh, well. eats meatball Goooooooooooooooood!

Kai- Did you ever find out who opened the closet?

Nope. Still working on it. But right now, Spaghetti O's! takes another bite

Kai- sweat drops Oh, well. R&R readers.

Oh, by the way . . . THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAYONARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

YAY!!!!!!!! CHAPTER 10 IS HERE!!!!!!!!!! jumps up and down happily

Kai- sweat drops You're happy . . . .

Of course! I'm on chapter 10! You don't know how happy I am!

Kai- . . . . Ok. Whatever you say . . . .

sigh Now you made me all depressed! starts pouting

Kai- Uh . . . . Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade. 

Chapter 10

It was dark. Cold. Unforgiving. Everything that relates to the word darkness. What was this place? It was freezing . . . . Where was he? His violet orbs glanced around hastily, looking for anything that seemed familiar.

Nothing did.

"Ray?" he called only to hear his own echo.

"He can't hear you," a voice answered after a few moments.

"Who are you?" This was bad. Where was he? Where was Ray? The last thing he remembered was watching the raven hair curl around his figure as the tiger held him close to his chest.

But where was he now? What was this place? It was empty. Nothing was there.

"I am someone you fear, but someone you admire," replied the voice as a figure came closer to the frantic teen.

"Iie . . . ." Kai backed up a few steps as he saw the face, realizing that he wasn't moving anywhere. The face came into view, revealing dark hair with white and gray streaks and cold dark eyes that had haunted his dreams. "Auron."

The man smiled. "That's right. Now come here, Phoenix," he said using Kai's combat name. He stretched out a hand to the phoenix, signaling him to come closer.

"Iie!" He tried but couldn't move as his body reluctantly forced him to the man.

Auron wrapped his arms around the boy's slim waist, pushing his pants down slightly, surprising the phoenix as they dropped to his ankles with ease. Kai struggled but to no avail. He couldn't get away! He screamed until he was sure his throat would tear open or until his lungs would burst. Next came the shirt as Auron slipped his sleek hand under it, pulling it over the teen's head.

"IIE[[KUDASAI!" Kai cried. Tears now leaked from his eyes in large rivers.

"KAI!" a voice called stopping Auron. Time seemed frozen as the voice called the phoenix's name over and over again.

Now he felt it. A light shaking feeling.

"KAI!" Ray called. He had been shaking his koi for the past eight minutes, gaining no response from the sleeping teen, save the crying out for someone to stop. Suddenly, Kai's eyes shot open wide enough for the tiger to see the fear in them. He now realized that Kai was shaking violently.

"R-Ray?!" Tears coated the phoenix's cheeks and wide eyes.

"Shhhhhh," Ray soothed, bringing his koi into his arms and embracing him tightly, rubbing his hand up and down the muscled back. Kai sobbed into the tiger's shoulder, somehow managing to tell the dream to where he could understand it. They stayed that way for a long while until Kai's sobs quieted down. Ray continued rocking Kai back and forth and rubbing his back as he tried to get his phoenix to relax.

Suddenly, Ray hear the front door of the hotel room open and three pairs of footsteps thudding on the floor. Tyson, Max, and Kenney entered the bedroom, all with surprised and worried faces.

"Ray, is Kai OK?" Tyson asked looking at them both.

Ray nodded. "Hai, Tyson. He just had a bad dream. You guys go back to bed."

"You sure?" Max asked noting the shaking phoenix in the tiger's lap.

"Yeah. We'll be fine. Just go back to bed, OK?"

"Ok, Ray." With that the rest of the Blade Breakers left the room, heading back to their own rooms.

The tiger turned back to his koi, positioning themselves to where Ray was now leaning on the headboard, Kai sprawled across his lap, his head resting on Ray's chest. They stayed like that for a long while until Kai stopped trembling.

"You gonna be alright?" Ray asked quietly. Kai stayed quiet, his eyes gazing out the window. Ray sighed inwardly, his mind playing over what Kai had told him of his nightmare. He looked down as a small movement caught his eye. Kai had moved to where he was now playing with the ends of the raven hair, looping the strands around his fingers idly.

"Ray . . . ?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for waking me up." Kai was still playing with his tiger's hair as tears came to his eyes, the nightmare flashing through his mind.

Ray wrapped his arms tighter around Kai, startling the phoenix from playing with his hair. Kai looked up at him surprised. Ray cocked an eyebrow and smiled. A smile that seemed to take away Kai's fears.

"You hungry?" he asked glancing at the clock as it read 5:30 a.m. Kai only nodded and tried to get up off of Ray's lap. "What're you doing?"

Kai looked up at him again. "Trying to get up."

Ray shook his head. "Iie. You know what the doctor said. You're not supposed to walk too much remember? And after yesterday, you really don't need to be walking yet. So, I've come to the conclusion of carrying you today!" He smiled as he saw the wide eyes of the phoenix.

"Oh, no you're not!" Kai tried to hurry and get up to get away from Ray but ended up getting tangled in the sheets. The tiger just laughed and knelt down in front of the phoenix and laced his arms under his legs and waist.

"RAY!" Kai wailed as Ray carried him to the kitchen and sat him down on the chair. Kai glared at him, but it quickly vanished as the tiger kissed him, smiling at the reaction of his [[kare. "You're not carrying me all day," he said after Ray pulled away and started making breakfast.

"That's what you say. You may not wanna let your old friend see me carry you, but you'll just have to get over that, won't you?" He smirked at Kai's glare. Normally, he would be terrified of that glare, but now that he thought about it, it only made the phoenix even cuter than he already was.

"Ray, I'm serious."

"Forget it, Kai. Mr. Dickenson already told me yesterday that I was to carry you so you could rest." He made his way over to the counter, pulling out a large skillet and turning the stove on. "Do you want eggs, or make a quick omelet?" He looked over at Kai, gazing at his face as he searched for the answer. "Omelet it is then!" He smiled as Kai's eyes widened in disbelief. How could the tiger have known that an omelet was what he was going to say?

"You're strange," Kai said shaking his head as his friend laughed.

-Six hours and twenty four minutes later-

They all sat in the waiting area of the airport building. They had been there for about thirty minutes. The Blade Breakers, All Stars, White Tigers, and the Majestics sat all about the room, either talking to themselves or reading old magazines scattered about the room.

Suddenly, the intercom came on saying that the flight from Russia to Japan had arrived. Everyone's heads snapped up towards the door where people were already coming through. Five minutes past and almost everyone had entered, exiting the terminal.

"Well, where is he?" Emily asked gaining nods all around.

Mr. Dickenson looked towards Kai as the phoenix stood up, his eyes never leaving the terminal doorway. He looked back as a figure entered the side of his vision.

In came a boy about Kai's age, his height, too. He had wavy white hair that reflected the silver eye gazing at everyone in the room while the other light blue only followed. He wore a light, white sleeveless vest, going great with the form-fitting blue jeans and brown boots. He smiled, his pearl teeth showing as he caught sight of Kai.

"Phoenix!" he cried, dropping his bag on the floor and running to his old friend.

"Ryan!" Kai was surprised as his friend embraced him tightly, but hugged back as he had not seen his friend in a little over three, almost four, years. They parted after a while, Ryan laughing.

"It's been so long, Phoenix!" He smiled at his old friend.

"Yeah. Umm, Ryan, these are my friends, Tyson, Max, Kenney, Michael, Emily, Eddy, Steve, Lee, Mariah, Gary, Kevin, Mr. Dickenson you already know."

"Yep. Nice to see you again, Mr. Dickenson."

"You as well, Ryan."

"And, this is Ray," Kai said, bringing his koi to stand beside him.

"Heard a lot about you," Ryan said indicating more towards Ray with a slight wink of the eye. "Name's Ryan. Nice to meet all of you." He bowed his head to everyone.

"Nice to meet you, too," Tyson said as everyone came up to shake hands with the white haired boy.

Ryan nodded to each and every blader, shaking their hands firmly. He turned to Kai as soon as everyone had had a turn meeting him. "So, Phoenix, you said that you needed me for something important?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms in front of him.

Mr. Dickenson cleared his throat before the slate-haired blader could answer. "You all must be hungry. Why don't we all go out and get something to eat and then we can discuss the situation?"

Everyone nodded at that. They _were_ hungry, and they didn't need to talk about the situation there anyway. Too many people.

-At a restaurant-

Everyone was stuffing their faces in a matter of minutes after they had gotten their meal. Especially Tyson, who had a mountain of food already half-way down his throat.

"Phoenix?" Ryan asked as soon as Tyson's third course was down and food had stopped splattering all around the table.

Kai looked up into the soft silver and blue as they washed over him.

The white haired boy set his teacup on the dish. "What is going on? I know you didn't just ask me to come down here to meet your friends or to take to dinner. Why am I down here?"

All eyes were on Kai and Ryan, none leaving.

Kai sighed. "It's a long story, but here goes nothing . . . ." With that he told every detail of his abduction for his friend.

After it was all finished, Ryan sat back and whistled. "Wow," was all he said.

The others nodded and Kai looked down, adverting his gaze from his old teammate.

Ryan just sat there, his eyes staring into the table as if they were trying to burn holes into the fabric of the table cloth. After a minute of silence, he looked back up. "Well, now I see why you couldn't tell me over the phone. Shit, Phoenix. What have you gotten yourself into now?"

Kai's head snapped up at the comment. "What do you mean? It wasn't my fault this time," he argued.

Ryan smirked at that. Kai and him had always argued about whose fault it was when either one or both of them were in trouble. He sighed. "So, you want me to teach your friends here how to combat?" He leaned his elbows on the table. "Phoenix, I don't know how either you or I am going to do that. It took us, what, a year or two just to learn the basics? And you're asking me to do it in four weeks? Be realistic! How are we going to do that?"

Tyson grinded his teeth. This guy acted like they didn't know anything about blading! "Hey, it's not like we don't know how to blade, you know!" he out bursted.

Ryan's eyes flashed over to him. "I'm not saying you don't know how to blade. I'm saying you don't know how to combat."

"What's the difference between combat and regular blading?" Kenney asked, interfering before the conversation got out of hand.

"There's a big difference," Ryan said sitting up straighter. "Speaking of combat, that really is something I've been wanting to do for a long while. Can you?" He looked over to Kai as the phoenix exchanged glances with Ray.

The tiger shrugged. It seemed that Kai hadn't hurt himself at all yesterday. Not to mention, he was feeling better. Why not?

Kai looked back over to his old friend, smiling a smile that made the other bladers shiver, even his koi. "Hai. I've been looking for a good fight." Ryan smiled at that. Now he was excited.

"Let's show them what combat really is."

End Chapter 10+

[[kudasai - please [[kare - boyfriend

YEP! Thought I'd stop it there! Sorry it's so short!

Kai- You left it at there?

Yeah . . . . Why?

Ryan- He wanted to combat with me, that's why.

Oh. Next time!

Kai- Whatever. crosses arms over chest

Ryan- Awe! Little Phoenix's pouting! laughs

Kai- growls

Ok, first before we leave, I want to know if ( the one after the next chapter) you all would like another lemon scene with Kai and Ray? I'm asking because I'm not sure yet if I want one or not. But if you all do, please tell me! I NEED TO KNOW!

Here's a clue for what's gonna be in the next chapter: Kai and Ryan get to show the beybladers what real combat blading (street blading) is about! R&R Viewers! 


	11. Chapter 11

HELLO! The eleventh chapter is here! YAY! everyone cheers

Kai- sweat drops

Kai- Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade. Only the crazy and Ryan.

Oh, and for those who don't like punk-rock, here is a warning. There is a Linkin Park song in this chapter. Just thought I'd give you guys a heads-up! 

Chapter 11

The Blade Breakers, All Stars, White Tigers, and the Majestics all were standing around in a deserted part of the park, watching the two lone figures staring each other down. Kai and Ryan never took their eyes off of one another, their blades spinning by their sides.

"You ready for this, Phoenix?" Ryan asked. He almost felt like backing up when he saw his friend give him a smirk that sent chills down his spine. It was the same smirk Phoenix always had right before a combat battle. This was going to be good.

"Let's go," Kai said emotionlessly, relaxing his body, his shoulders loose and ready at the same time. He bent over and slipped his shoes off of his feet, socks too. He then took his belt off and slipped his shirt off over his head.

"Still like to fight in only your pants?" Ryan cocked his head to the side. Phoenix had always fought light. It was easier to move around in.

Kai smiled and threw his stuff behind him.

Ryan smirked again and went over to Michael. "Play this in your player," he said, handing him a disk.

Michael nodded, popping in the CD, causing everyone to look at the two in the middle.

-Sometimes I

need to remember just to breathe-

Kai's smile got bigger as his old friend started towards the left. The phoenix inside him told him to stay still and watch his surroundings.

-Sometimes I

need you stay away from me-

Ryan's movements got into rhythm, signaling that he was ready to strike.

-sometimes I'm

in disbelief I didn't know-

Kai moved to the side, dodging Ryan's punch to the head.

-somehow I

need you to go

Don't Stay

forget our memories

forget our possibilities

what you were changing me into

(just give me myself back and)-

As he dodged Ryan's punch, he bent down and drove his elbow backwards, almost hitting him, but didn't as Ryan front-flipped over the blow, swinging his legs around when he landed on his hand. Kai ducked and threw his feet out and knocked the other boy's wrist. On any other person, it would have broken the bone, but not someone who had already almost every one in their body broken.

-Don't Stay

forget our memories

forget our possibilities

take on the faintless of you-

Ryan used the knock to his advantage and rolled, his foot hitting the phoenix's mouth, knocking him away. Kai flipped and landed on his heels, straightening up while running his hand across his chin, wiping away the small trickle of blood.

-(just give me myself back and)

Don't Stay-

He smirked.

-Sometimes I

feel like I trusted you too well-

Jerking back, he dodged another hit to the head.

-sometimes I

just feel like screaming at myself-

Whipping his arm around his head, he used his elbow to drive into Ryan's shoulder, sending the teen away.

-sometimes I'm

in disbelief I didn't know-

Ryan landed lightly, rubbing the sore spot.

-somehow I

need to be alone-

Kai felt the heat surge through his body, Dranzer's fire consuming his soul.

-Don't Stay

forget our memories

forget our possibilities

what you were changing me into

(just give me myself back and)-

Ryan watched in disbelief as Kai called on Dranzer's energy, sending flames all around him, the fire licking towards the white haired teen venomously, already devouring Ryan's blade. The teen prepared himself for what was to happen next, calling on his own bit beast's power to aid him.

-Don't Stay-

Kai was ready, positioning himself to shoot an arrow.

-forget our memories

forget our possibilities

take on the faintless of you-

The bow appeared, arrow cocked in place, making Ryan back up a little. It wouldn't mattered if he ran. He'd get caught up in the blast, no matter what he did.

-(just give me myself back and)

Don't Stay-

Ryan took in a deep breath, already feeling the flames begin to hold him into place, keeping him from moving anywhere.

-I don't need you anymore

I don't want to be ignored-

Kai opened his eyes and aimed.

-I don't need one more day

of you wasting me away-

Ryan raised his chin, his bit beast knowing what to do.

-I don't need you anymore

I don't want to be ignored-

In a bright flash of light came, a thundering noise that could rattle the eardrums of the deaf.

-I don't need one more day

of you wasting me away

(with no apologies)-

A Pegasus appeared in front of the teen, stomping its hoof angrily at the phoenix.

-Don't Stay-

Kai didn't even flinch. He released.

-forget our memories

forget our possibilities-

The Pegasus reared, its call echoing throughout the area, lightning bolts aiming at the moving target.

-what you were changing me into

(just give me myself back and)-

It hoped to divert the arrow away, but it failed as it struck Ryan's shoulder, going through and past him.

-Don't Stay-

It hit the blade.

-forget our memories

forget our possibilities-

The Pegasus neighed in pain along with Ryan as the flames of the sun engulfed them entirely, the teen falling to his knees.

-take on the faintless of you-

Ryan looked back up at Kai through the fire. He smirked. "Looks like you win again."

-Don't Stay-

"Hn."

-Don't Stay-

"Phoenix."

The song ended and so did the flames, disappearing with the wind.

"You alright, Ryan?" Kai asked, Dranzer's energy still not gone from his system.

Ryan looked up at the phoenix and smiled, rubbing his shoulder where the arrow had hit him. The Pegasus beside him snorted and retreated to its blade, knowing that Kai would never harm its master intentionally. The teen shook his head and began laughing.

"It still doesn't matter how strong I get, I always end up being beaten by you in a matter of minutes. Heh. You know, that's not really fair," Ryan said standing up stiffly.

Kai just smiled slightly at the comment and strode over to his old friend, paying no attention to the wide mouths around them. He knew that the others probably didn't see the fight because it only lasted a few minutes.

"Hai. But it's alright with me," he said, his smile widening.

End Chapter 11+

_Don't Stay _- Linkin Park

Well, well, well . . . . HOW DID YOU ALL LIKE THE FIGHT?!!!!!!!!!!

Kai- Why don't you shut up and let them review so they can tell you?

-- Smart ass.

Kai- smirks You know it.

Whatever. R&R!

Kai- mumbles to self Wow she actually listened to me.

What was that?

Kai- Nothing. smirks

hmmm 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey! Chapter 12! Whoopie! Yay! everyone celebrates just to annoy Kai

Kai- growls impatiently

Sheesh! Someone's still mad.

Kai- growls again and gives death glare

I only threw you into the pool because you were being a stick in the mud . . . Oh, before I start, there is another slight lemon scene in this chapter. SLIGHT ONE!!!!!!!!! It's not as much as the last one, but it's considered one. Well . . . thinking again . . . it is as much as the last time . . . Oh, well! You guys get the idea.

Kai- death glares again

Do the honors guys!

Everyone except Kai- Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade! 

Abduction

Chapter Twelve

-Kai's POV-

Ray and I walked back in silence to the hotel we were staying at. That combat battle with Ryan sent my blood boiling and I was etching for more action! Damn! I hadn't had that much fun in a long time!

Combat was fun, for those who could handle the power. You see, combat was made for the fighters out there and the ones stronger than regular bladers. It was originally called street-blading, but the people at the BBA or the organization in charge back then, changed the name to combat so that it would get more people to vote for it to be legal. Combat wasn't made for people who couldn't fight, but the ones who could got bored. They started challenging regular bladers, forcing them to combat battle. Since you can't say no to an opponent you haven't faced before in combat, they had to battle. Soon one thing led to another, and people started showing up at the hospitals by the hundreds. A few months, or even weeks, later kids began showing up at the morgues, dead. That was when we decided to ban it, that and something had happened to my team that I don't want to go back to.

"Kai?" Ray's voice cut through my thoughts and I looked up. "You OK?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah, Ray. I'm just fine."

Ray smiled again. "That's good."

We entered our room, and Ray set the keys on the counter in the kitchen. He was starting to drive me up the wall! Just the outfit he wore to meet Ryan was enough to send me over the edge.

He didn't wear his normal outfit. His attire consisted of a white Chinese style tank top like he normally wears only this one had golden trim with a ying-yang outlined in gold on his chest. His pants were like his normal ones only, like his shirt, was white with gold trim. His shoes also like his normal only white. And his white headband with its gold-trimmed ying-yang, matching his shirt.

"Kai?"

"Yeah?" I looked up to meet his golden orbs.

"You hungry?" he asked. To tell the truth, I was starving, but I wasn't about to let him know. He'd get all hysterical and try to force me to eat probably as much as Tyson. Like that was ever going to happen.

Instead, I strode over to him, a smile on my face.

"Kai?" he asked hesitantly.

Ignoring him, I nuzzled my head in the nape of his neck, just as I had done yesterday morning, starting where I left off.

-Normal POV-

Kai began nipping at the tan skin of his kare, letting his lips trail slowly after his teeth left.

"Iie, Kai, not-" Ray started but stopped and groaned as he felt Kai's hot, wet tongue roll over his collarbone, his hand sliding under the white fabric of his shirt with great ease as he tugged it out of his pants in one smooth motion. Ray felt the phoenix's warm hand scratch and rubbed affectionately at his chest, his fingers running lightly over the hardening nipples of the tiger as his hips thrust slowly against his koi's.

"Mmmn . . . [[Chokoréto . . . My favorite . . ." Kai smiled against his tiger's caramel colored skin and thrust his hips quickly against the tiger's again, making the younger teen moan unexpectedly.

Ray pulled Kai away sharply, startling the phoenix as Kai looked at him with puzzled, wide eyes. The tiger smiled and crushed his lips on his koi's, probing his bottom lip for entrance immediately, gaining it, just like yesterday, his tongue teasing Kai's own as they battled. Luckily, this time they would not be disturbed. The others were out, and Ryan had gone to his own room, saying that he was going to turn in early, tired.

Somehow, they both managed to get to their bedroom, discarding their clothing along the way, creating a lane of shirts, pants, socks, and underwear.

In a surprising way, Kai ended up on top of Ray, his line of kisses had moved from the tiger's collarbone to his chest, licking his nipples passionately, causing them to go even harder than earlier and taking on a red hue after he finished one and headed to the other. Ray moaned and threw his head back as much as he could as it was lying on the pillow when he felt the phoenix's hand move in tender circles along his inner thighs. Kai's tongue had gotten to his stomach now, rolling over on down to his naval, making the tiger arch his back as another moan escaped his throat.

Kai smiled at hearing his koi's "comments" and moved his head downwards again, causing the tiger to gasp as the tip of his tongue touched the head of his koi's member teasingly.

"Kai, you're driving me up the wall," Ray breathed as the phoenix brought his mouth over the teen's appendage, sucking lightly, the heat from his phoenix's mouth intense. "Kai . . ." All he could do was dig his fingers into the slate blue hair and run them through the silky locks as the older teen pulled away and blew cool air and then repeating the process over again.

He let his expertise take over as he bobbed his head up and down repeatedly in-between blows, only when Ray called his name out louder did Kai answer, reluctantly pulling away. "Yeah?" the phoenix asked, bringing his head up to his koi's, his tongue brushing over the tip of his nose playfully, causing the tiger to smile.

Ray was about to say something when a heat made itself known in between his legs as two fingers wound their way around his arousal. He gasped, surprised as the shivers of pleasure washed over him, shaking his legs in the phoenix's other hand as the long, slim fingers cupped around his thigh.

"What's is it[[Koneko?" Kai looked at him questionably, his head cocked to the side with a lusting look in his eyes that made the tiger shiver again.

Ray gazed intently at his captain and forced himself to not laugh. He looked so adorable like that, mimicking an actual phoenix. He smiled again. "Nothing," he whispered, his voice full in hunger as he opened his legs further apart for his koi. He reached up with a light hand and feathered a finger along the phoenix's strong arm under the metallic band where the skin was taking a light purple tinge. He seemed to like the soft feeling because he sighed and closed his eyes briefly in comfort.

Kai smiled at him. "Alright. But here's a heads up: before we go any farther, I'm not really ready to go all the way, and I don't think you're ready either. So, we're not going to, if that's alright?"

Ray shook his head. "That's okay. I'm not ready yet, either." He gasped again as he felt his koi's fingers move once more, lining up and down his appendage. The tiger gasped loudly and tried to keep himself from screaming as the phoenix gripped both his member and his thigh. He moaned, rolling his head from side to side. "Kai . . . Aishiteru yo . . ."

-Ryan's POV-

I stood on the balcony of my apartment, twirling my blade in my hand idly. I had told the others that I was tired from the battle with Phoenix, but the truth was . . . . I wasn't. I was so hyped up about seeing my old friend and about the things I had to teach those other bladers that I couldn't sleep.

Phoenix . . . . He looked good after all these years. Though that shouldn't surprise me. He was always one to stay in shape . . . but then, his friend Ray . . . and him . . . who'd a thought that Phoenix would actually find someone? I mean I know he and I were together for about three years, but . . . .

I smiled to myself, shaking my head. This is stupid. Phoenix's a good-looking guy. I should have known by the way he talks about his team that he would, possibly, end up with one of them. I just never thought that the person would look just like . . . . Scott . . . .

My train of thought ended on that note. Scott was someone I didn't want to think about right then, but his face pushed his way into my mind. His soft face, with the honey colored eyes that glowed golden in the sunlight. His long midnight hair blowing behind him from the light breeze as it played with his ponytail. His perfect white teeth shining with happiness as he laughed.

Scott . . . .

Shaking my head, I slowly shoved my blade into my pocket and gazed at the starlit sky. The stars winked at me as if they know my pain.

No one could. I think. No one but Phoenix.

I sighed. I'd gone down this road time and time again. I didn't love Phoenix. I mean, I did at one point in time, but now . . . . I don't think I could. Not with Scott's ghost still haunting me. Not to mention, Phoenix was like a brother to me. But every time I look at his new koi, I see him. I don't see the person Phoenix calls Ray. I see Scott. But when I look into Phoenix's eyes, I see that he sees Ray and not Scott and that he loves him, even though he and Scott . . . .

Whoa! Stop while you're ahead, Ryan! No need to go any farther down that lane. It was also very confusing.

I sighed and went back inside my room, shutting the glass door behind me. My eyes scanned the room, sensing something was not right. They landed on a sheet of white on top of the kitchen table. 'Funny,' I thought to myself. 'That wasn't there before.' Striding over to it, I picked up the piece of paper, noting the letters and numbers in two different columns.

In one column sat names, and I noticed Phoenix's actual name as one of them. In the other column were numbers that resembled what looked like dates and times. Right beside Phoenix's was . . . . WAIT! That date is today!

"What's going on?" I mumbled.

"This," a calm voice said. Turning on my heal, I saw the attack before it came, but I couldn't dodge.

-Normal POV-

Steel clanged against skin and bone as a crimson substance splattered. More scuffling sounded before it got quiet.

-With Kai and Ray-

They lay side-by-side on the bed, Kai's strong arms wrapped around the tiger's waist protectively. The covers lay atop them so lightly it seemed as if it were never there. Their breathing was even with one another's. It was a perfect sight, but like all perfect sights, this one didn't last.

Kai jerked, startling Ray from his slumber.

"Kai, what's wrong?" the tiger slurred sleepily, eyes still closed in tiredness.

The phoenix didn't reply as he took his arms away from the tiger and sat up, his eyes staring off into space.

"Kai?" Ray rolled over and sat up himself, catching his koi's gaze as he placed a light hand on his shoulder. He gasped as he caught sight of his phoenix's eyes. They were glazed over, almost as if he were blind. His muscles were tense, ready to spring if need be. "Kai!" Ray shook the teen, trying to get those beautiful crimson eyes to focus as he called his name over and over again. It wasn't working.

The phoenix stood up off of the bed and made his way to the middle of the room. Ray tensed as he caught sight of another figure that he hadn't known was in the room, his eyes slitting as the tiger in him began taking over.

"Well, it seems that a phoenix is not as free-spirited as everyone thought they were. They come when they're called. Isn't that sweet?" the figure said smoothly, white teeth showing in a grin. "You can't go outside looking like that. It's a bit chilly out there." He flung his long cape across Kai's slick shoulders, the phoenix slipping his arms through the sleeves that now came into view. The cape seemed to button on its own as Kai's abs disappeared from the tiger's view.

"K-Kai?" Ray stammered as his koi moved closer to the man in front of him. "What have you done? What have you done to Kai?!" He moved off the bed, but then noticed that he was the only one who still had nothing on. Grabbing a pair of boxers from his bag, which was, conveniently, right beside him, he stepped into them, aware of the man's eyes watching his every move. "Let Kai go." He knew it must have been a funny sight: a flushed, teenage boy wearing boxers, telling some unknown stranger to let his kare go.

The man smiled. "No, I don't think I will." The man bowed his head and began chanting. Ray noticed that his mouth barely moved with each word he said.

Something caught Ray's eyes. Kai was moving towards him, but the look on his face didn't make Ray want him. The phoenix glared at the tiger, his movements aggressive, and angry, eyes fiery and hot. Even a low growl emitted from him.

"Kill him," the man muttered after the last chant was muttered.

That's when Kai lunged, landing on top of the surprised tiger, straddling him around the waist.

"Kai, tomare!" Ray cried as he moved his head to the side, dodging a well-aimed blow. He could feel the floor tremble from the force. 'Oh, man, he's really going to kill me if I don't fight back!' His mind made up, the tiger shoved the phoenix off of him to where he was now on top. He clutched the cape in his hands, forcing Kai to stay on the ground after he banged his head against the floor twice, but not enough to permanently hurt his koi. Kai may have been out of the grip of Auron for about a few days, but that didn't mean that he had regained his full strength yet.

"Get up and kill him," the man said emotionlessly and began chanting again.

Kai screamed, his voice sounding like a phoenix's screech. His eyes flamed up and Ray could feel the teen's skin become hotter, feverish, wanting to burn his skin as the phoenix's body began shaking in tremors.

That's when Ray found himself on the ground again, staring up into the angry eyes of his koi as he straddled him. Kai raised a fist, this time, though, it connected with the side of the tiger's face, splitting his lip, causing a lightning of pain to shoot through his body as the side of his head connected with the carpeted floor. Kai brought his other hand up and wrapped it around the boy's throat, squeezing slowly, his master's feelings of enjoyment flooding through him. Then he stopped without warning, staring as Ray's eyes glistened with tears. Not tears of pain or the fact that he was going to die, but with helplessness of not being able to help his friend, and not just his friend, but his lover. As everyone knows, a phoenix can read the eyes of anyone, scanning their thoughts like an open book.

"What are you doing? Kill him," the man said, but was cut off by a strong voice sounding in the doorway.

"He's breaking your control. You might as well give up." The voice sounded familiar. Ray glanced to the side, seeing a beaten-up Ryan standing in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest as red ooze ran down the left side of his face.

"Ryan?" Ray whispered hoarsely through the phoenix's strong hold. The teen looked at him and nodded.

The man growled and in an instant, was gone.

The tiger's attention was back on Kai as the phoenix made a grunting noise, the force around his throat gone. "Kai!" Kai fell to his side, his body limp, his breathing ragged. He was sweating uncontrollably. "Kai. Kai, come on, answer me," the tiger whispered to the teen. He looked up at Ryan. "What's wrong with him?"

Ryan stayed quiet for a moment but answered. "He's exhausted. Fighting for control of a Restraining Spell takes a lot of energy. He's going to be tired tomorrow, and I suggest you let him sleep as long as he needs to. Cowards . . . . Sending an assassin to get rid of someone's hold on life is just plain . . . ." He shook his head, angry.

Ray raised an eyebrow at the last comment but nodded and looked back down as a moan reached his ears. Kai's eyes fluttered slightly and opened half-way. "R . . . Ray . . . ?" he asked weakly.

The tiger nodded at his koi. "It's OK, Kai. Everything's going to be alright," he said, stroking the phoenix's sweaty brow.

Kai nodded slightly and closed his eyes, willingly letting the darkness of unconsciousness take him.

End Chapter 12+

[[Chokoréto - chocolate [[Koneko - kitten

YAY! Chapter 12 is down and who knows how many more to come!

Kai- You're happy.

Yep!

Kai- Why?

Just am. Don't know why. Just am.

Kai- crosses arms Whatever.

--

Kai- raises eyebrow

R&R. And . . . . .

THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai- sweatdrops She's gone nuts.

-- pushes Kai into pool outside (again)

SPLASH!

Kai- TAIJIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

See you guys later! waves good-bye 


	13. Chapter 13

Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It's the 13th, and I REPEAT 13th CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai- sweat drops

What?

Kai- Nothing.

-- Whatever.

Guys?

Everyone but Kai- SHE DOESN'T OWN BEYBLADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai- shakes head I'm surrounded by morons. 

Abduction

Chapter Thirteen

Quiet chirping along with silent whispering of metal on concrete was the only sound of the early morning. Normally, people would wake suddenly at the sound, not used to the quiet noises of the early morning.

But bladers aren't normal people.

Kai kept on sleeping, not even waking at the slight noise of his old friend's beyblade as it roamed the railing of the balcony outside as if it were a guard in the army protecting something very valuable, the glass door open to let a soft breeze glide through the room.

Ray sighed as he wiped some dribbling sweat off of his phoenix's forehead as he whimpered again. Kai had been up half the night with a high fever and whimpering occasionally in pain. It worried the tiger that his phoenix was hurting in his sleep and couldn't control it, but staying by his side and doing all he could to keep the fever down was all he could think of.

Ryan called back his blade and placed it in his pocket, heading back inside the room. "Has he woken up yet?" he asked quietly, scratching the skin under the bandages around his head.

"Iie," Ray mumbled, shaking his head.

"Has his fever broken?"

"Hai. A little. It's going down now, but it's still high."

The white-haired teen shook his head. "He's going to be fine."

"Who was that guy?"

Ryan's silver eye gazed at the raven haired teen. The tiger wouldn't look at him; his gaze never left the phoenix sleeping beside him. "I'm not sure who he was exactly. I didn't get a good look at him . . ."

"Ryan . . ." The tiger seemed to be getting irritated.

It took the white haired teen a while to answer, thinking of it carefully. "Well, I think they're an old team from when Phoenix and I were on the same team. I can't exactly catch the name right now, but what I remember is that they are dangerous. Very dangerous."

Ray finally looked up at the older teen. "What was that chat the guy kept muttering? The one that controlled Kai?"

Ryan's eyes widened. "Well, it's called a Restraining Spell in the combat world."

"What is it?"

Ryan gulped, scratching his head. "Well, I'm not entirely sure on how to explain this but . . ."

"It's a very old and powerful spell that blocks out any sound and thought that the victim has. It gives you complete control," a quiet voice said matter-of-factly.

Ray twisted around, eyeing as his phoenix tried to make himself sit up. "Kai, no. You're still a little feverish. Lay down for a little while longer." He gently pushed his koi back to rest on the pillows.

Kai just smiled at the tiger, his violet orbs soft. "I'm fine, Ray. Stop worrying so much."

Ray half-glared at the older teen. "'Stop worrying'?! How can I? You're being attacked twenty-four-seven, Kai! First the kidnaping and what Auron did to you, then the electrocution day before yesterday, then last night! Tell me, how can I quit worrying about you?" Before he could continue, the phoenix place a soft finger lightly upon his lips, silencing him.

"Shhhhh, OK. OK," he whispered. Closing his eyes, a sigh escaped his lips. He was still too tired for his liking. "I thought I'd gotten over that thing."

Ray's eyebrows scrunched together. "What do you mean, Kai?"

The phoenix looked up, not realizing that he had said that aloud. He sighed again. "It's nothing, Ray."

"Kai . . ." he protested, glaring half-heartedly. Kai was holding something from him, and he wanted to know what.

"Phoenix?" Ryan interrupted before the conversation went somewhere none of the boys wanted it to go. "You said that the guy that kidnaped you was named Auron, right?"

Kai stared at him for a slight minute before nodding his head. "Yeah, what about it?"

Ryan gazed down at the floor, his eyes distant. "Well, I was thinking about it last night after that little incident, and it hit me. Do you remember that team that scared the Black Lights way back when? I remember that Hob had said something about a leader named Auron that had attacked Scott, then Jacey that night."

"Yeah, I remember that night. I don't remember Hob saying anything about an Auron, though."

"Considering what had just happened?"

Kai just looked at his old friend then at the sheets, remembering the event.

Ray just looked at the two friends, then at the pained expression on his koi's face. Whatever had happened had deeply cut the phoenix, but he wasn't about to press the matter. "What about Auron? Is there something we should know?" he asked, moving to sit beside his phoenix on the bed as Kai tugged his arm lightly. He felt the older teen wrap his arms around his chest, hugging him close as he buried his nose in the raven lacks.

"I'm going to go check on the others again," Ryan said quietly. "Oh, and Ray?" He looked over his shoulder at the [tora. "I don't remember much about what Hob said about Auron, but whatever it was, it wasn't good. Sorry I don't have any more information. I could make a few calls, but it would take too much time." With that, he left, letting the wooden door close behind him.

Kai sighed, letting his chin rest in the nick of his koi's neck. "I'm sorry for what happened last night. I didn't mean to hit you. I didn't want to hurt you at all. I-I . . ."

Ray shook his head while he licked his cut lip, tasting the metallically taste of his own dried blood. "Iie. Tomare, Kai." Kai looked at the tiger. "I'm not mad at you. I know it wasn't your fault. You had no control over your body, and you don't have to apologize. So, don't." He bent his head over and kissed the phoenix's hand. "By the way, you need to get some more rest."

"Only if you stay here with me," Kai mumbled into Ray's shoulder, proceeding to kiss the tanned skin.

Ray looked back, catching his koi's violet eyes. He smiled. He loved gazing into the eyes of the phoenix. "Okay. I'll stay, but you have to get some sleep."

"Whatever you say," Kai said closing his eyes, letting his head rest on the pillows behind him, never letting go of the tiger.

Both tired from lack of sleep and worn out muscles, they were asleep in a matter of minutes.

End Chapter 13+

[tora - tiger

I know it's short, but at least . . .

CHAPTER THIRTEEN IS DONE AND OVER WITH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai- sweat drops You get happier and happier every time you end a chapter.

Well, yeah. I mean, who wouldn't be?

Kai- Whatever.

-- Oh, well. R&R VIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. Chapter 14

Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It's the 13th, and I REPEAT 13th CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai- sweat drops

What?

Kai- Nothing.

-- Whatever.

Guys?

Everyone but Kai- SHE DOESN'T OWN BEYBLADE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai- shakes head I'm surrounded by morons. 

Abduction

Chapter Thirteen

Quiet chirping along with silent whispering of metal on concrete was the only sound of the early morning. Normally, people would wake suddenly at the sound, not used to the quiet noises of the early morning.

But bladers aren't normal people.

Kai kept on sleeping, not even waking at the slight noise of his old friend's beyblade as it roamed the railing of the balcony outside as if it were a guard in the army protecting something very valuable, the glass door open to let a soft breeze glide through the room.

Ray sighed as he wiped some dribbling sweat off of his phoenix's forehead as he whimpered again. Kai had been up half the night with a high fever and whimpering occasionally in pain. It worried the tiger that his phoenix was hurting in his sleep and couldn't control it, but staying by his side and doing all he could to keep the fever down was all he could think of.

Ryan called back his blade and placed it in his pocket, heading back inside the room. "Has he woken up yet?" he asked quietly, scratching the skin under the bandages around his head.

"Iie," Ray mumbled, shaking his head.

"Has his fever broken?"

"Hai. A little. It's going down now, but it's still high."

The white-haired teen shook his head. "He's going to be fine."

"Who was that guy?"

Ryan's silver eye gazed at the raven haired teen. The tiger wouldn't look at him; his gaze never left the phoenix sleeping beside him. "I'm not sure who he was exactly. I didn't get a good look at him . . ."

"Ryan . . ." The tiger seemed to be getting irritated.

It took the white haired teen a while to answer, thinking of it carefully. "Well, I think they're an old team from when Phoenix and I were on the same team. I can't exactly catch the name right now, but what I remember is that they are dangerous. Very dangerous."

Ray finally looked up at the older teen. "What was that chat the guy kept muttering? The one that controlled Kai?"

Ryan's eyes widened. "Well, it's called a Restraining Spell in the combat world."

"What is it?"

Ryan gulped, scratching his head. "Well, I'm not entirely sure on how to explain this but . . ."

"It's a very old and powerful spell that blocks out any sound and thought that the victim has. It gives you complete control," a quiet voice said matter-of-factly.

Ray twisted around, eyeing as his phoenix tried to make himself sit up. "Kai, no. You're still a little feverish. Lay down for a little while longer." He gently pushed his koi back to rest on the pillows.

Kai just smiled at the tiger, his violet orbs soft. "I'm fine, Ray. Stop worrying so much."

Ray half-glared at the older teen. "'Stop worrying'?! How can I? You're being attacked twenty-four-seven, Kai! First the kidnaping and what Auron did to you, then the electrocution day before yesterday, then last night! Tell me, how can I quit worrying about you?" Before he could continue, the phoenix place a soft finger lightly upon his lips, silencing him.

"Shhhhh, OK. OK," he whispered. Closing his eyes, a sigh escaped his lips. He was still too tired for his liking. "I thought I'd gotten over that thing."

Ray's eyebrows scrunched together. "What do you mean, Kai?"

The phoenix looked up, not realizing that he had said that aloud. He sighed again. "It's nothing, Ray."

"Kai . . ." he protested, glaring half-heartedly. Kai was holding something from him, and he wanted to know what.

"Phoenix?" Ryan interrupted before the conversation went somewhere none of the boys wanted it to go. "You said that the guy that kidnaped you was named Auron, right?"

Kai stared at him for a slight minute before nodding his head. "Yeah, what about it?"

Ryan gazed down at the floor, his eyes distant. "Well, I was thinking about it last night after that little incident, and it hit me. Do you remember that team that scared the Black Lights way back when? I remember that Hob had said something about a leader named Auron that had attacked Scott, then Jacey that night."

"Yeah, I remember that night. I don't remember Hob saying anything about an Auron, though."

"Considering what had just happened?"

Kai just looked at his old friend then at the sheets, remembering the event.

Ray just looked at the two friends, then at the pained expression on his koi's face. Whatever had happened had deeply cut the phoenix, but he wasn't about to press the matter. "What about Auron? Is there something we should know?" he asked, moving to sit beside his phoenix on the bed as Kai tugged his arm lightly. He felt the older teen wrap his arms around his chest, hugging him close as he buried his nose in the raven lacks.

"I'm going to go check on the others again," Ryan said quietly. "Oh, and Ray?" He looked over his shoulder at the [tora. "I don't remember much about what Hob said about Auron, but whatever it was, it wasn't good. Sorry I don't have any more information. I could make a few calls, but it would take too much time." With that, he left, letting the wooden door close behind him.

Kai sighed, letting his chin rest in the nick of his koi's neck. "I'm sorry for what happened last night. I didn't mean to hit you. I didn't want to hurt you at all. I-I . . ."

Ray shook his head while he licked his cut lip, tasting the metallically taste of his own dried blood. "Iie. Tomare, Kai." Kai looked at the tiger. "I'm not mad at you. I know it wasn't your fault. You had no control over your body, and you don't have to apologize. So, don't." He bent his head over and kissed the phoenix's hand. "By the way, you need to get some more rest."

"Only if you stay here with me," Kai mumbled into Ray's shoulder, proceeding to kiss the tanned skin.

Ray looked back, catching his koi's violet eyes. He smiled. He loved gazing into the eyes of the phoenix. "Okay. I'll stay, but you have to get some sleep."

"Whatever you say," Kai said closing his eyes, letting his head rest on the pillows behind him, never letting go of the tiger.

Both tired from lack of sleep and worn out muscles, they were asleep in a matter of minutes.

End Chapter 13+

[tora - tiger

I know it's short, but at least . . .

CHAPTER THIRTEEN IS DONE AND OVER WITH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai- sweat drops You get happier and happier every time you end a chapter.

Well, yeah. I mean, who wouldn't be?

Kai- Whatever.

-- Oh, well. R&R VIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Chapter 15

HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHAPTER 14 IS HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai- sweat drops

Nothing to report, except . . . THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

Kai- Before she goes crazy: Disclaimer - She doesn't own Beyblade. 

Abduction

Chapter Fourteen

Ryan sighed as he walked down the hall. Both of these teams were too much of a coincidence, and it brought back too many memories. Bad memories. He just couldn't put his finger on the reason why these people were wanting to bring back combat now instead of years ago.

He knocked on the large door to the other Blade Breakers's room, gaining an answer as the door opened, revealing Tyson, Max, Kenney, every one of the All-Stars, and the White Tigers.

"Come on in, Ryan. How's Kai? And what about Ray? Are you okay, too?" Questions popped out of no where as soon as the white-haired boy entered the room.

"Ray and Kai are fine, but I don't think that anyone should visit them today. They need some rest. Especially Kai. He's had a hard night. And I'm fine," he said calmly, closing the door behind him and sitting in a chair.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at the same time, which made Ryan blink at the gesture. They really cared about the phoenix, which he would more than likely be never used to. No one in the past except him and a few others had ever cared about Kai. This was strangely new.

They were quiet for a while, everyone deep in their own thoughts. At least until Tyson spoke up.

"Hey, Ryan? I've been wondering. How are you blind in one eye? Genetics?" he asked randomly.

Ryan's wavy head whipped around as he stared at the navy haired blader. Never had he been asked that question. He honestly wasn't ready. Scratching his chin, the white-haired boy tried to find a way to begin. "Well . . . it's not really something I tell often."

"Ok, then start wherever feels comfortable," Kenney said, placing himself on the floor cross-legged, laptop in hands. "If it's okay."

Ryan sighed. What in his life was comfortable? "Well, I guess I was about fourteen. Phoenix was visiting after the Beyblade Championships. It had been at least two years since Combat Blading had been banned, but where I live, people don't really follow the rules. We were taking my little sister to school when a group showed up, threatening to kill Serenity if we didn't fight them in a combat battle. We really had no choice, being outnumbered that is. Phoenix fought first and won. He got lucky getting away with only a few deep cuts along the arm. When I started fighting, the group began to 'gang up on me' as you would say. They bound Phoenix and Serenity to where they couldn't help and tried to kill me, in other words. I was held and they attacked . . ."

The vision began playing in his mind.

¿Flashback?

A younger Ryan stood being held by four older boys, their leader standing in front of him, whip in hand and dagger in reach.

The leader grinned as he eyed the phoenix lying on the cold ground unable to do anything to help his [otomo dachi as the crimson substance oozed out of his skull, a faint swelling appearing under it. Phoenix wouldn't be intervening as he took away the only other teammate he had left.

The leader turned his attention back to Ryan as the white haired teen began struggling more. "You're getting on my nerves," the cold voice commented, bringing the whip over his head and striking the teen's face, aiming to blind the boy fully but didn't succeed as Ryan turned his head sharply just before the leather hit. The pain was excruciating, sending the boy screaming into the arms of the older boys holding him. He couldn't see out of either of his eyes, the bright red liquid clouding his vision. Quickly closing his eyes, Ryan tried to make his other senses kick in before even more damage was done . . .

¿End Flashback?

"What happened afterwards?" Tyson, Michael, and Lee said together. They were hooked on the story. It was scary and exciting at the same time.

Ryan sighed. "Well, after I was struck, I heard something moving really quickly. I realized later that somehow Phoenix had released his blade without the ripcord. Dranzer cut through his bindings and attacked the men holding me. Phoenix struggled but finally was able to get me and Serenity away from them in one piece. Luckily, they had made my sister smell strong alcohol where she would just pass out and wake with a headache. So, she didn't see anything, thankfully. When I woke up in the hospital, I noticed I was only seeing one side and that's when I found out after Phoenix showed up. He got away with a small concussion and a few cuts and lashes from both beyblade and whip. That's how, I guess . . ."

Everyone stayed quiet as Ryan finished his tale. It wasn't exactly the story they had in mind.

Tyson was the first to speak. "So, Kai ended up saving you? Wish he cared about us that much. Ray's one thing. The rest of us is another . . ."

Ryan's head snapped up. He glared hard with his one good eye. "Whether you believe me or not, Tyson, Kai does care about ALL of you. Every letter I get is about you guys. About your battles. Your strengths. Your weaknesses. Your personalities. Your likes. Your dislikes. Everything. In fact, I think I know as much about you guys just from his letters as you do. He cares about you all. Believe me. He may have a strange way of showing it, but he does deep down . . ."

"I have a question, Ryan," Kenney said quietly a few minutes after the older teen spoke.

"Yeah?"

"How exactly did you and Kai meet? I know you both couldn't have been friends since you were babies, but that's only because we know about his grand-"

"VOLTAIR! Don't EVER call that man Phoenix's grandfather! He doesn't deserve the title!" Ryan hollered, teeth bared in hatred. "After what he did, he can NEVER take the title back[Sofu," he snorted, "give me a break!"

"Geez! Calm down, Ryan. You sound like his lover instead of Ray!" Tyson said, hands up in a soothing motion.

Ryan blinked at his last comment. He settled back in the chair he was sitting in with a sigh. The truth was that he used to be Kai's lover. Well . . . in a sense.

He shook his head and rubbed his palms against his face. "I'm sorry, Kenney. It's just, I know first hand what Voltair did to Phoenix. I hated the way he changed from a light and caring boy to a cold, unhuman . I'll never forgive that . . . that . . ." He couldn't finish his sentence. Just the memory of Kai treading up to his doorstep, half conscious, bleeding, bruised, bones broken, unable to go on any farther . . . It made him want to kill that poor excuse for a human being.

"Ryan, could you answer my question?" Kenney asked hesitantly. Ryan was a lot easier to ask questions to than Kai was, but the small computer geek was still somewhat cautious about the older teen.

"I apologize. What was the question again?"

"Um . . . How did you and Kai meet?"

The white-haired teen blinked. "Oh. Um . . . Phoenix's younger brother was best friends with my sister. One time Serenity and I were going to pick up Josh to go to their baseball game when I saw Phoenix and Josh standing there . . . Serenity introduced us, and we kinda hit it off. We've been friends ever since."

"Oh, so I guess it was love at first sight, huh? Didn't work out?" Lee's smug face appeared in Ryan's line of view. "I can tell that you have had some sort of feelings for Kai. Didn't you?"

The older teen blinked, taken aback. He didn't think he had given himself away. "Why . . . why do you say that?"

Lee smiled softer. "The way you talk about him makes me think that you have, or used to have, a thing for him."

Ryan's gaze left the lion's in a hurry, a furious blush rising. "Well . . . he and I were together . . . about three years ago we broke up, that would put us at . . . fifteen. He's like a brother, and that's all. I could never love him the way he and Ray love each other."

"Really? You sound like you still love him by the way you talk, as I said."

Ryan's senses told him that all eyes were on him. He couldn't tell everything. They didn't deserve to get caught in the middle of his battle with his own lover . . .

If you could call a dead person a lover that is.

"No. I don't love him like I used to, and that's the end of that discussion, if you don't mind."

"No. We don't mind, Ryan. How are Kai and Ray, really? And who was with that guy from last night?" Max asked.

The older boy looked at him with his one good eye. "Well, Phoenix and Ray are going to be fine. A little bruised, and Phoenix'll be tired for a while, but they'll be fine. As for the man. I don't know who he is, but I know what team he's from. They use what's called a Restraining Flute that gives them complete control over a victim's body. The man used one last night. A phoenix's ears are sensitive and since Phoenix is bonded with Dranzer, so are his. That's why it was easy for him to control your captain."

Everyone was quiet again.

"OK. Another question? How come you call Kai Phoenix?" Max asked.

Ryan looked at him and smiled. "I used to call him by his actual name, but ever since we had to call our teammates by their bit beast's form, it just kinda stuck."

"Really? What was yours? And who else was on your team?" Tyson started again with his questions, bouncing up and down in his seat as Max would do on a small sugar high.

"Um . . . Yes. My name was Pegasus. There was also Eagle and Dove. They . . ." Ryan stopped himself from saying anymore. Going down memory lane would be too much right now for him. It really wasn't something he was looking forward to, either.

"'They . . .' What?" Tyson asked, leaning closer to the white haired teen.

Ryan shook his head. "Nothing. It's nothing, Tyson." He looked around at the others. "Are there anymore questions?" he smiled.

Michael nodded. "Yeah. What exactly happened when combat blading was banned? And why do these guys want to bring it back?"

Ryan sighed, scratching his head. "I don't really know how to put this, but I'll give it a shot." He took in a deep breath trying to remember everything. "Well, when combat first started, it was a big hit, especially among martial artists. When street gangs got hold of the game, it kinda got out of hand. They started abusing the power to be able to fight and blade at the same time. Soon innocent people, even little kids by the age of five, got hurt and were sent to the hospital. Some even started to die on the operating table. Then police started to enforce a rule where people could only fight one opponent once unless in a tournament, but that opponent could only be eleven years or older. Lot of good that did. It got out of hand even more than before. Police couldn't watch every single inch of the city, let alone the country. Then more and more people started going to the morgue. Not to visit, but because they were dead."

He heard the girls gasp and knew that the others were staring at him, horrified.

"It came to where the BBA began a tournament, one that when the victor was decided, they got to choose whether combat would be banned or not."

"That's the one you and Kai entered, isn't it?" Tyson asked.

Ryan nodded. "The very same. Phoenix and I and many others entered the tournament to ban combat, but just as there were people opposed of combat, there were others that wanted it to stay. Why they wanted it to, I'll never understand." He shook his head at the comment. "It came down to the final match between Phoenix and another boy. I don't really remember his name, but their battle was the most exciting out of all." He looked up at Tyson. "You remember the battle you and Phoenix had at your last tournament when he was with the Tala and the others?" Tyson nodded and smiled, remembering the intense moment. "Well, Phoenix's and the other boy's battle was more intense than that. Watching their battle would have to have been a once in a lifetime opportunity. Phoenix ended up using almost his full power in that fight." Ryan shook his head. "Anyway, when Phoenix won, he banned combat before he and the other boy collapsed. It's recorded, so when the gangs along the streets protested, they showed the battles of the entire tournament. There was so much blood shed in that tournament that the clean-up people couldn't strip the thick liquid from the floors and arenas. The blood had stained the ground. The leaders of the gangs mostly watched Phoenix's battle, because it was the deciding round. When they heard what was said, they didn't object. Their teams obliged, and combat was never used again until now."

Ryan sighed and looked up at the other's faces.

"Um . . . Ryan?" Kenney asked hesitantly. "Does the BBA still have the tape of Kai's battle?"

The white haired teen cocked his head. "Why?"

The small brunette cleared his throat. "Well, I was wondering if we could see it. That way we at least know what combat really is besides just watching yours and Kai's dual yesterday. I know that it's not going to be that short or playful. So, could we?"

"Yeah! Could we?" the others chimed.

Ryan moved back in his seat, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but they burned it along with the horrible memory."

"Awe! That stinks! I really wanted to see it!'" Tyson whined and crossed his arms over his chest.

Ryan shook his head. "It really wasn't a pretty sight. You'd probably just end up spilling your guts out on the nice clean carpet. That is, if you can't stand the sight of a lot of blood."

Tyson and the others stared at him. "You mean, it was really that bad?"

The older boy nodded grimly and sighed. "It doesn't matter, anyway. We need to start training you guys if you want to beat Auron and his gang."

"Alright, Coach! Could we ask you a few more questions?" Tyson asked smiling.

Ryan shook his head. "Alright, but make it quick."

"When you and Kai fought yesterday, you told Michael to play a CD that you all could fight to. Do they do that at the tournaments?" Max asked, gaining nods from all around.

The older teen laughed. "Yeah, Max. They do. In fact, it's said that when people fight, if they listen to fast-paced music, then they'll get into the fight, and both bladers will let loose. They'll end up giving up their full potential, or at least close to it." He smirked and winked at the younger blader. "Not to mention, it's a whole lot of fun."

The others smiled but stopped when Emily piped up. "Can you, I mean bladers in general, do what Kai did yesterday? Combine with your bit beasts?"

Ryan stared at her a moment, trying to think of a way to phrase the answer. "Well, yes, but it depends on the bond that you have with each other. Phoenix and Dranzer can do it almost automatically, but what you saw yesterday was just a sample of the real thing. That's almost how far anyone can go, but there has been only one person that has completed his form."

"Whose that?" Tyson asked anxiously.

"Phoenix." Ryan stared at all of them seriously. "He's done it once, and that was in the last battle, but afterwards, he was in a slight coma for about a few days." Both eyes went distant as the memory came and went. "When he came out of it, he was . . . different. You see, when you complete the form of uniting with your bit beast, you see the truth about a situation in your past. I don't know what Phoenix saw, nor will I ever know, for that fact. It was too deep for even me to pry out of him. That's the only drawback of uniting with your bit beasts."

The others were silent for once until Tyson said gravely, "I think that's all of the questions. Could we get started?"

Ryan smirked. "Sure, but I can't say it'll be easy."

End Chapter 14+

[otomo dachi - friend [sofu - grandfather

END CHAPTER FOURTEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me so happy!

Kai - sweat drops

Oh, well. Kai's a party pooper.

R&R VIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai - shakes head Even she's a moron. Great. Another one to add to my list . . . 


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, guys. Guess what?

Everyone - What?

Kai - tapping his foot impatiently Just spit it out.

IT'S THE FIFTEENTH CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone - --

What? It's the farthest I've gotten on a fanfic! I'm HAPPY!

Kai - Will you just start the damn fic already?

Geez! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!

Kai - growls impatiently

Ok. Ok! Sheesh! Here's the fic.

Kai - gritting teeth Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade, only the people you've never heard of . . . 

Abduction

Chapter Fifteen

Ray sighed as all of them entered the glass doors of the BBA tournament building. The few weeks that they had been given had come and gone as quickly as the situation had arose. They all knew the basics now, and all they had to do, according to Ryan, was improvise . . .

"You okay, Ray?" the tiger heard his koi's voice.

Ray turned his golden eyes upon the taller teen and smiled nervously. "Yeah, just a little anxious, I guess."

The phoenix smiled himself, only his was a tad stronger. "Don't worry," he said draping an arm around the slim shoulders, "everything will be alright. The teams in the beginning battles are always easier. It'll just be like practice for the first few battles."

Ray shook his head, the raven locks of his bangs swishing in front of his eyes. "I hope you're right."

Tyson and the others hadn't been listening to their conversation as they were in one of their own. Each one of them were so ecstatic about the tournament. They couldn't wait.

"I wonder where Ryan went to?" Kai mumbled absentmindedly as he and his koi stole glances at each of the teams entering the building.

"[[Sugoi! All of these teams look like they're going to be tough to beat! But we will!" Tyson said confidently.

Kai shook his head at the dragon's antics. Ray sighed but looked up as a familiar voice reached his ears. Ryan came bounding up to them, worry plastered on his face.

"Where have you been?" the phoenix asked as he cocked an eyebrow to the side.

"Gomen nansai, Phoenix," the Pegasus gasped. "I just got back from the main lobby." He shook his head. "They've already decided the teams. We're up against the [[Shika in the first round. In fact we're up in ten minutes."

Kai's body stiffened against the tiger's. "I thought that they had given up combat?"

"They were forced into it just as you were. I've heard that if they lose, then they'll be free from Auron's control because he'll have no more use for them. Phoenix, I don't know if you've realized, but Tyson and the others won't be ready to fight this team. Ray, you will, I'm sure, but not the others. That's what I'm concerned about. Their leader is being held captive. So, they have to go into the battle to kill. If they don't, then he'll be the one who ends up on the coroner's table. Phoenix, you know how they are when they're pushed to that limit," Ryan said bitterly. He really didn't like the odds that were against them.

Kai shook his head and sighed. "The first battle is only three on three, isn't it?"

The white haired boy nodded. "Thankfully."

"Then, we'll fight them. The others can sit back and watch. Tell them. I have to have a word with one of Shika's members." With a quick peck on the tiger's cheek, Kai left.

Ray stared after him a minute before turning to Ryan. "Everything's gonna be alright, right?"

Ryan shook his head again. "I hope so."

-S-S-S-S-S-

Ray's body was tense next to his koi's on the bench.

Tyson, needless to say, hadn't taken the whole 'sit on the bench for this round' thing too lightly. He was furious, wanting to fight. He wanted his blood to boil. He wanted a lot of things, but mostly, he wanted to show Kai up and combine with his bit beast just like the phoenix had done.

"Tyson!" Ryan hissed threateningly. "Sit down and shut up."

Dragoon's master thought about the command and was about to retort something, but one look from Kai made him sit down at once.

The tiger sighed. "Who's going first?" he asked his koi.

Ryan smirked at the question, and Ray immediately knew the answer. He saw Kai mutter something in Russian to the white haired teen and afterwards asked him about it.

"I just told him to watch his back. The name of their team, Shika, is not just for kicks," the phoenix told him seriously.

Winter's finger traced up the tiger's back, making him shudder and snuggle into Kai's chest. He liked the other teen. The white haired boy was a very loyal friend to his [[suki and a nice guy. Ray didn't want the boy to be hurt . . .

Ryan stepped up to the arena. The place looked more like a martial arts contest arena than a beyblading arena.

DJ Jazzman took his place at the edge of the concrete "battlefield" in the dead center, and brought the microphone up to his lips, shouting at the top of his lungs. "Alright! Now, everyone knows why we're here and what the rules are, so here we go! In this corner, the team that not many of us know, save a few special! They move with the grace of the animal that proudly wears their name! The Shika Team!" Everyone in the crowd, whether they knew them or not, began to cheer. DJ turned to the other side where Ryan stood waiting, his heart pounding in his chest. This was it. "And in this corner! You all know them. You all love them. You all want to see them battle again and again! The Bladebreakers!!" By then, the entire crowd, every person in the stands, cheered louder, almost deafening those who were listening. DJ paused a minute before continuing. "Now, for the bladers fighting in this first round! On the Shika team: meet Siris! And blading for the Bladebreakers, a new face you all have never met before! Meet Ryan!" Everyone cheered again, and the two boys stepped into the arena.

Siris gulped and met Ryan in the middle. The Shika stood and inch shorter than the white haired teen, and his figure was leaner, though they were the same age.

"Good luck, Pegasus," he muttered quietly to where no one would hear them, using the taller teen's combat name from long ago. "I really hope you win. For the sake of Phoenix's life."

Ryan nodded, shaking his hand and then returning to his side, launching his blade to where it now sat, spinning beside him. The boy could hear music begin softly at first but then louder, the drums almost deafening.

-Don't tread on me . . .

"Ready!" DJ yelled.

The two teens' bodies became tense, prepared for the upcoming battle.

-Said don't tread on me . . .

"Go!"

And it started.

-limit to your doubt

what was so proudly hailed-

Ryan rushed forward, the other boy doing the same.

-once you provoke her

rattling of her tail-

They hit in the middle, their blades tearing each other apart as their attack rings clanged together.

-never begins it

never for once engage

never surrenders

showing the fangs of rage-

Ryan's forearm stung from where it collided with Siris's, but he paid it no mind as the boy before him made a swing at his face with his free hand.

-don't tread on me-

Ryan ducked at the last second, pulling his arm away and driving his fist into the teen's stomach.

-so be it

threaten no more-

It missed by a few inches.

-to secure pieces

to prepare for war-

Ryan dodged another punch and kicked off the floor, watching as the deer below him started following him.

-so be it

settle the score-

He moved his fingers in similar moves that ninjas would have made long ago.

-toss me again the words

with you will hear evermore-

A white light surrounded him, blinding the deer temporarily. Siris dropped down to the floor, shielding his eyes in pain.

-don't tread on me-

The light brightened and soon feathers began floating around the new figure. They sharpened almost to the point where they resembled daggers.

-love it or leave it

she with the deadly bite-

The light dispersed a little, revealing a white horse with feathered wings.

-quick as the blue tongue

forked as a lightning strike-

Ryan sat atop it, both eyes silvery as they stared down their opponent.

-shining with brightness

always on surveillance-

He raised his hand and threw it down, aiming each sharpened feather at their target.

-(now your never alone)

and with the vigilance-

Siris backed up out of fear, even though he knew it would take all his strength to evade the attack.

-no, no, no, no-

Something flashed through Ryan's mind, and he let up a little on the attack to where the boy would only be harmed enough to lose the battle.

-so be it

threaten no more

to secure pieces

to prepare for war-

Siris took the hit, dodging each feather at the last second to where he received only a little damage. He yelled out a word, signaling his own bit beast to appear beside him. The small buck throwing off most of the feathers.

-so be it

settle the score

toss me again the words

with you will hear evermore-

Kai shifted in his seat, knowing where the battle was going. Ryan tensed and brought his bit beast to the ground as Siris mounted his over-sized deer, ready to finish the match.

-don't tread on me-

Kai sat watching nervously. The two powers were almost too much for him to keep track of, and Dizzy wowing at the numbers of the gauges on her screen rising higher and higher didn't help matters. He just hoped Ryan had enough energy to hold out and keep standing in the end. He hoped and prayed along with Ray . . .

The two just stared each other down, waiting for the right chance. It was coming closer, and they could feel it.

-so be it

threaten no more

to secure pieces

to prepare for war-

They charged at each other, spears appearing from huge bursts of light. They took aim like they were jousting, metal armor flashing as well to match their act.

-limit to your doubt

what was so proudly hailed

once you provoke her

rattling of her tail-

They could feel each other's strength. They could hear the crowd get quiet as they prepared to make that final strike. It was kind of fitting. The two in the arena had always liked riding and learning to fight on horseback. Even though one was on a deer, the other on a legendary Pegasus.

-so be it

threaten no more

to secure pieces

to prepare for war-

They pulled back for the strikes, time seeming to slow down. Ryan's breath echoed in his ears inside the helmet of light. Both of his eyes were silver, matching his bit beasts. Siris shuddered a little at the determined look in his opponent's eyes, but met the teen's attack head on.

-so be it

settle the score

toss me again the words

with you will hear evermore-

The battle ended in a bright flash of light. Afterwards, both teens stood looking at each other, neither willing to fall and let their bodies rest.

-don't tread on me-

As the song ended with the beat of the drums disappearing, one being fell to the floor, face down, his blade no longer spinning, the attack ring destroyed completely.

"And the winner is . . ." DJ started, still completely baffled by the battle. He had never before witnessed a combat battle until now. Needless to say in the least, it was a whole lot different from the usual Beyblading. "Ryan of the Bladebreakers!"

At that, the entire crowd burst into screams, cheering for the weary white haired boy as he strode over to the teen on the floor, hoisting him up by an arm around his shoulders. His blade kept spinning beside him as he took the deer over to the bench and laid him down. He nodded at the older two standing there before stumbling over to a waiting Kai. The phoenix draped the Pegasus's own arm around his shoulder while Ray picked up the waiting blade.

The entire crowd praised the sportsmanlike conduct shown by the Bladebreaker's new member.

Kai whispered in the boy's ear, "Good job. Get some rest." He gently placed the Pegasus on a deserted spot on the bench, the white haired boy already asleep.

Ray placed the boy's blade on the small piece of wood beside his head and then turned to his lover. "My turn."

Kai nodded solemnly and briefly hugged the teen before another match started. "Be careful."

End Chapter Fifteen+

[[sugoi - cool[[shika - deer[[suki - beloved

_Don't Tread on Me _- Metallica Special thanks to - My wonderful friends who introduced me to the group

Well, how's that for a first battle? I finally got to do what I wanted with Ryan's battle! YAY!

Kai - growls

whispers to viewers Kai's still mad about something. I don't know what. I didn't do anything this time . . .

Kai - Will you just end the damn thing?!

blinks I better go before Kai gets really mad . . . R&R Viewers!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey, peoples! Chapter Sixteen is up and ready! YAY!!!!!!!!!

Kai - ... okay . . . .

Are you a happy camper today or what?

Kai - Still debating . . .

Why were you so mad yesterday anyway?

Kai - One word: Tyson.

Oh. Understood, but what did he do this time?

Kai - You remember when Auron got loose?

Yeah . . . .

Kai - Found out who did it.

Who? Tyson?

Kai - Yep.

blinks You're kidding.

Kai - Nope.

begins fuming THAT LITTLE SOB LIED TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He's castrated. Disclaimer?

Kai - smirks Now you know why I was angry. Have fun.

Thanks. stalks off while grabbing meat clever

Kai - winces mentally Ouch . . . Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade. Only Ryan, the crazy dude, and her made up teams that you've never even heard of before. 

Abduction

Chapter Sixteen

-Kai's POV-

I stood nervously as Ryan made his way back over to us. I knew he was in loads of pain, and taking Siris over to his own team probably didn't help any. He came stumbling towards where Ray and I stood, waiting. As soon as he reached us, I gently grabbed his arm and slung it over my shoulder, helping him to the awaiting bench while Ray picked up the boy's blade that still spun by his side.

As I laid him down on the wooded bench, I whispered, "Good job. Get some rest." Knowing that he would gratefully comply, I straightened and walked over to Ray after he set the boy's blade down beside his head.

He somewhat smiled at me and flicked some of his raven locks out of his eyes. "My turn," he said simply.

This was the part I was not looking forward to. My koneko's fight was up. I didn't want him to step into that arena. If I could, I would forfeit this round and just battle and win the next one, but sadly, that doesn't happen in combat as it would in Beyblade. It's either all or nothing.

I just nodded and hugged him briefly before saying, "Be careful."

He nodded himself into my shoulder and then turned to his waiting opponent. God! I didn't want him to fight!

I stared after him a minute before resting my gaze on the blader in the arena. I remembered him. His nickname was [[Aoiro, which matched his eyes perfectly. The sapphire orbs stared at me for a moment before gazing on my koi. I didn't care right then if Auron electrocuted me or not if I stepped in the battle. If they even hurt Ray in any way, I'd kill them.

-Ray's POV-

I knew Kai didn't want me to fight. Anybody could tell by the way he kept watching me and how tense he was, but that really was something that he needed to get over. I was going to have to fight this guy either way, but still, I love him for thinking of my well-being. It's kind of sweet. Maybe when this is all over, I can thank him for caring about me.

Anyway, I stepped into the center where Ryan had stood before to shake his own opponent's hand.

Ryan. Man! His battle was so intense! Kai nor I could even stay seated. Tyson and Max were already jumping and cheering by the middle of the fight, and Cheif had been reading his power charts, seeing how strong he would get before the match ended. Cheif told us it had reached over 800 percent out of his thousand percent chart. Kai had just shrugged it off when Tyson and Max's mouths dropped to the floor. He had told us that Ryan's strength wasn't even up to half yet. I had wondered ever since then how high Kai's was when he and Ryan had fought. I also wanted to know my own.

Jazzman presented us, screaming our names into his microphone. "Aoiro and Ray! Are you guys ready?!"

Aoiro ignored him completely and held out a hand, talking softly to where I could just make out his words. "I am very pleased to meet the one who has broken through Phoenix's fiery walls," he smiled lightly. "I wish you the best of luck in your battle to keep his life safe."

I smiled sadly myself, knowing his situation as well as he knew mine. "And I wish you luck in helping your own captain." We shook.

Kai had said something earlier during Ryan's battle about this Aoiro. He had told me that he was a decent guy and very well-respected. He was also a good person to battle. Kai said that there wasn't another person he had ever met that followed the rules of "good sportsmanship" as well as Aoiro, and I could tell. His deep pools of ocean seemed to wash over me just as Kai's own flaming violet orbs scorch me every time I stare into them.

We parted, each going to our respected side, each launching our blades to where they spun beside us. I could faintly make out a fast-paced song that blared over the speakers. My heart pounded in my chest to almost the point where I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

[Easy, Ray. Kai says to relax. This guy's going to wait until you make the first move. Kai says to study his posture. Notice the way he stands. Notice everything about him and then a plan will form in your mind. Let your martial art instincts take over for this match until you know what to do, Drigger related in my mind as Kai told him each word.

I did as they said, relaxing my body and breathing in deeply, letting it out slowly. This was it. I could hear the drums and the electric guitar mix echo through the stadium. Aoiro moved slowly into a defensive stance.

"Ready . . . ? Go!" DJ yelled.

-No more

the crap rolls out your mouth again-

We both moved at once, meeting in the middle.

-haven't changed your brain is still gelatine

little whispers circle around your head

why don't your worry about your self instead-

We each started with punches to the chest, each blocking the other. I was amazed on how he could keep up with me, mimicking each move I did.

-Who are you

where ya been

where ya from

gossip is burning in the tip of your tongue

you lie so much you believe yourself

(judge not) lest ye be judged yourself-

I made a kick to his ribs, barely dodging his own kick. I could hear Drigger in the back of my mind, growling, wanting an opening in the fight.

This guy was good. He matched me perfectly.

Drigger roared in frustration, and I patiently waited for him to control himself. Kai, I could feel, was standing and watching us move.

-Holier Than Thou

you are-

We broke and moved back to our sides, but quickly started again.

-Holier Than Thou

you are-

I hit. He hit. I could feel our hearts beating as one.

-you

know

not-

On each syllable, we hit. I shot a lick to his face; he gave me one as well. One to the arm. He blocked; I blocked. One to the abs. Same event.

-Before you judge me take a look at you

haven't you got something better to do

point the finger slow to understand

arrogance and ignorance go hand in hand-

I felt my ankle flex as I reared back, hearing Drigger's words again in my mind. 'Let your martial arts instincts take over for this match . . .' So, I flipped backwards, landing two kicks to his jaw. I could feel the bone through my light padded shoe.

-it's not who you are, it's who you know

others lives are the basis of your own-

Keeping my balance, I let my body move to the music. I'd had enough of all of the mimicking.

-burn your bridges and built them back with wealth

(judge not) lest ye be judged yourself-

Drigger roared, and I roared, feeling my soul combine with my faithful bit beast.

-Holier Than Thou

you are

Holier Than Thou

you are-

I could feel Drigger's strength course through my veins, and I leapt, roaring and baring my fangs. I knew that I had combined with him, but right then, I didn't care.

-you

know

not-

I landed kick after kick at him, the agility and adrenaline pumping through my system.

-Yeah!

who the hell are you?-

I attacked him. I didn't care about his safety. I didn't care about much but winning the match. I wanted to be with Kai. I wanted him to be safe just as he wanted me to be safe, but I could hear a familiar voice calling back to me. He wanted me to stop. He wanted me to not destroy the victim in front of me.

He wanted me to come back to him.

Vaguely, I heard Kai's voice calling to me. Not physically, but somehow he had tapped into Dranzer's communication technique that he has with Drigger and was talking to me. Calming my tiger side down to the point where I could control what was happening.

-Holier Than Thou

you are

Holier Than Thou

you are-

I finished it quickly, murmuring sorry to the other boy before landing the final blow. He flew across the arena and landed directly on the bench beside his comrade.

-you

know

not-

I stood staring at what I had done. He would be in a world of pain for a few days. My tiger side was disappointed, though, because Aoiro didn't get a chance to bring out his bit beast. 'But,' my human side argued, 'he may not have wanted to.'

'Good point.'

I kept listening to Kai's voice trying to calm me. Trying to return to the normal neko-jin that I was. His voice was soothing, contrasting to the ending music as DJ announced me as the winner.

Everyone in the crowd cheered, but I walked as if I were high in the clouds. I picked up Drigger and stumbled over to my awaiting koi, who stood at the edge of the arena with open arms as I came nearer. Gratefully, I fell into his embrace, feeling secure in the strong arms but despised that one metal band that cut into my biceps as he squeezed me tightly, taking me back over to the bench that sat calling my name.

"Just rest, Koneko. Just rest. You deserve it," Kai whispered to me softly.

I shook my head numbly as we approached a cheering Max and Tyson, who I couldn't hear very well. "No . . . I want to watch you . . ." I muttered under my breath when he set me down beside a now awake Ryan. When did the guy regain consciousness?

Kai shook his head, it seemed sluggish, but it may have just been me. I could feel my eyes shifting in and out of focus as I fought to stay awake to watch my suki battle. "No, Ray. Get some rest. I'll be fine. I promise.

I stared at him for a moment. Well, if he promised then it will all be alright. Kai always keeps his promises, right? "Okay . . ." After that, I remember nothing.

End Chapter Sixteen+

[[Aoiro - blue

- _Holier Than Thou _- Metallica (once again, thank you my friends! )

CHAPTER SIXTEEN IS OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOOPIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai - Okay . . . She's happy again . . . . If Tyson's dead, why didn't I get the memo?

blinks He's not dead . . . . yet . . . . He's just currently locked in a very familiar closet and in a lot of pain.

Kai - cringes away You didn't . . .

NO! Not yet anyway. I decided to threaten him very severely. heh heh heh . . .

Kai - Okay . . . You're starting to scare me.

Good. Oh! R&R Viewers! And . . . . takes deeeeeeeeeeeeep breath THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai - shakes head 


	18. Chapter 18

Hey! Another chapter ready and up! YAY!

Kai - Okay . . . Tyson still locked up?

Yep. You want me to get him out so you guys can train, and you can keep kicking him through the whole thing?

Kai - Tempting, but no, don't think so. I'd rather have one more day without him and his mouth.

Don't I know it!

Kai - Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade. You know the rest. 

Abduction

Chapter Seventeen

-Kai's POV-

I stood staring at my opponent, completely calm. I don't know what had come over me, but I no longer felt the nervousness or pounding in my heart. I just felt as if it were another battle, but I knew the results if I lost. Not only would I go back to that damn Auron and have the poison shot into my body, but combat would return, my friends would probably die as well, and the Shika team would no longer have a captain.

And Jonah knew it.

Jonah, my challenger, was a decent guy, but the strongest of the group. He was the most experienced, but the only thing keeping him from being captain was that he had a short fuse. If he even got the least irritated, he would explode. I didn't know if he had gotten control over his emotions during these last few years, but I did know he hadn't changed much in looks.

DJ introduced us, and we shook.

"Phoenix, glad to fight you again, but not really under these circumstances," he muttered, nodding towards the metal armband that still was wrapped tightly along my upper arm.

"The same," I replied just as quietly, and we departed, repeating what Ray and Ryan had done earlier.

I heard the music begin as I breathed in deeply and let it out slowly, closing my eyes easily.

"Ready? . . . ." DJ said after a few minutes. "Go!"

-Say your prayers, little one

don't forget, my son

to include everyone-

We started off slowly, but quickened our speed as we reached one another. I felt Dranzer envelop me in a roaring flame. We were close, his power attempting to overpower me.

And we hit.

-tuck you in, warm within

keep you free from sin

till the sandman he comes-

Sparks flew. Fists connected. I felt him sag under my force, but he quickly regained balance and strength. He was good.

-Sleep with one eye open

gripping your pillow tight-

I backed up on my heals and launched forwards, feeling him kick me in my stomach before I rammed my forearm in his throat.

-Exit: light

enter: night-

He landed on his back but flipped to his knees. He coughed and glared at me, growling low in his throat as Ray would have done, blood starting to trickle down his chin.

-take my hand

we're off to never, never land-

His power spiked, knocking me backwards to land hard on my own knees. I grunted, watching him as he jumped up in the air.

-Something's wrong, shut the light

heavy thoughts tonight

and they aren't of snow white

dreams of war, dreams of liars

dreams of dragon's fire

and of things that will bite-

He attacked me, his full grown stag making me seem powerless as his twelve-pointed rack towered over me. I gasped but at the same time, felt Dranzer's fire course through my veins again, and then I no longer felt afraid. Only determination.

Jonah flinched as I stood and blocked his attack with only a swift move of my arm. Dranzer's strength and power overclouded me, and I could tell that the fire was now licking my body as if I were wood itself.

-Sleep with one eye open

gripping your pillow tight-

I opened my eyes after I had closed them, flaming wings producing, it seemed, from my back, in-between my shoulder blades.

It was time to take this up a notch.

-Exit: light

enter: night

take my hand

we're off to never, never land-

Jonah watched me from the spot where I had flung him earlier. He nodded, understanding what was going on.

He knew what to do.

He took in a deep breath while I watched, and tensed his body, his stag stomping its foot against the ground before combining with his master. Jonah's body was enveloped in a strange colored light of brown. I stood watching him calmly, the phoenix's emotions washing through me, erasing each thought of fear I had ever had from my mind.

When the light dispersed, Jonah stood, clothed in all brown deerskin. From his shoulders sat the antlers of his bit beast. His features were leaner and smoother than earlier, modeling the deer.

-Now I lay me down to sleep

pray the lord my soul to keep

if I die before I wake

pray the lord my soul to take-

We circled each other slowly, watching for the next move as the prayer echoed through the stadium.

-Hush little baby, don't say a word

and never mind that noise you heard

it's just the beasts under your bed,

in your closet, in your head-

Our pace quickened, each getting closer with each circle. Then we were upon each other, punching, kicking, throwing attack after attack.

-Exit: light

enter: night

grain of sand

Exit: light

enter: night

take my hand-

At the last second of his last attack, I jumped high in the air, almost mimicking Ryan's move two battles before. My wings expanded, sending flaming feathers all around me and my victim. I stretched my arms to where I was holding a bow, an arrow already knocked. Aiming, I waited for the right moment.

-we're off to never, never land-

Jumping, Jonah played right into my trap. I released my weapon, watching as each and every feather followed the arrow. All of it exploded on contact with the older teen, surrounding him in a whirlwind of fire.

I reached up my hand, placing my middle finger and my thumb together. And snapped. The flames disappeared altogether, leaving the teen to stand on his feet, only to fall to the floor.

I landed just as DJ regarded me as the winner. My wings were erased along with that great strength that I had felt just moments before.

"Kai!" Tyson cried as he, Max, and Ryan ran up to me. "We won! We won the round!"

I sighed as Dranzer flew back into my hand. Ryan walked up to me and draped my arm over his shoulder as I had done for him earlier. "Is . . . Is Ray alright?" I asked, suddenly tired. There was a dull pain emitting from my ribs, legs, and now my head. Not to mention, the whole entire room swayed with each breath I took.

Ryan shook his head, and I tensed, taking it the wrong way. "Easy, Phoenix. He's just fine. He's awake but still too weak to get up yet. Just you relax, King. Everything will be alright," he winked.

I smiled softly and nodded, letting him lead me back to my awaiting koi.

End Chapter Seventeen+

END OF CHAPPIE SEVENTEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai - . . . Okay . . .

Well, I only have a few more chapters. Ten at the most! Maybe less. I'm gonna try and push for five! Hopefully!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai - Yeah. Hopefully.

Shut up . . . . Leave me alone . . . . . . . .

Kai - glares What was that?

Nothing! R&R Viewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!

Kai - watches TM jump up and down for joy She's really happy for someone who hasn't finished her homework yet.

Keyword: YET. I'll finish it sooner or later. By the way, since when were you my mother?

Kai - Never was. Not. Nor will ever be. Thank goodness.

Hardy, har, har! rolls eyes Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Only my made up characters! Though, you all knew that already, didn't you?

Kai - Duh.

Shut up. By the way, this chapter is kind of rushed, so sorry for that. 

Abduction

Chapter Eighteen

-Ray's POV-

I watched as they brought Kai over slowly as though he were a delicate package. My mind was still fuzzy, as well as my vision. My limbs felt heavy, like lead, and the bad thing about it was that I couldn't even budge them, but Ryan could move as if nothing even happened. How did he do it?

Kai raised his head sluggishly to gaze in my direction. He smiled softly, and I returned the gesture, glad that he was alright.

-S-S-S-S-S-

After we had gotten back to the hotel, Kai and I began talking in our suite.

"Kai?" I asked from my place on the bed. I had sat up, cross-legged and with a pillow in my arms to hold as my phoenix stood putting on his night shirt. It was only seven in the afternoon, but we both were tired and knew that if we got situated, then there would be no force in the world that would get us out of bed.

He looked at me after pulling his white T-shirt down. I could faintly make out, before the fabric covered it, the blue forming bruises of his cracked ribs and the healing ones of his abduction. "Yeah?" he asked coming over and crawling on the bed to lay next to me.

"Are the others gonna be ready for all of this?" I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. My heart pounded in my chest, afraid for my friends and even my koi.

He reached over and pulled me to where I was lying beside him, facing those intense violet orbs of his. "They will be. Tyson will probably be knocked down a few times, but other than that, I won't let anything bad happen to you all. I promise. This is my mess that you guys had been dragged into, and I'm gonna be the one to stop it."

I nodded, knowing fully well that what he said was true. Though the part of it being his fault was completely out of the question, and I told him so. The phoenix just smiled and wrapped his arms around me. His arms felt so warm. For an odd reason, I knew that I'd be safe, no matter what ever happened.

"Get some rest. You're gonna need it for the rest of the week," Kai whispered softly, already halfway to dreamland himself.

So, I slept in my koi's arms, and I never had a better slumber.

-S-S-S-S-S-

A few days had past since my first combat battle. Tyson and Max had both had a turn in battling, but Kai had told them, along with Ryan, that those teams had been the weakest of the bunch. I laughed when I saw Tyson blush, knowing that he was about to drop and it was all because of the two lowest ranking teams. Then he proceeded to yell at Kai, angry with him for no reason.

Now, it was the day. The day we faced Auron's team . . . I could tell that Kai was nervous. He kept snapping at Tyson and Max. Even Chief got the butt end once. So, I pulled him over to the side, talking quietly in the small suite of Ryan's.

"Take it easy, Kai," I whispered, rubbing my hands up and down his arms, trying to get him to relax.

"I can't," he mumbled. I could feel his arms shaking. He was afraid.

"Hai. You can, Kai. Just take it easy. You're going to make yourself sick if you don't relax," I told him, wrapping my arms around his waist in a comforting hug. He returned the gesture and sighed, leaning his head on my shoulder. We continued to stay like that until Kai stopped trembling. I nuzzled my nose in his neck. "Relax, little phoenix. Everything's gonna be alright."

Just then, someone started pounding on the door to the suite. Ryan stood from his sitting position in the armchair. He opened the door but had to step back as it swung out to hit him. In came a fuming Lee and White Tigers followed by an equally mad team of All Stars. The white haired boy shut the door quietly and turned to them as the two teams started yelling at our own, telling what had happened.

Auron's team had challenged both of the two teams to a match, claiming they could win easily. So, like the proud bladers they were, they accepted. And lost. So, now, they were furious at having lost and been eliminated from the tournament.

Ryan shook his head. "You all should have known better than to accept. You've only been combating for a few weeks, and they have been doing the same for years. They were more experienced than you, and you knew that. As far as I'm concerned, losing was your own fault and not the [[Karasu's fault."

Kai nodded approvingly.

To my surprise, it wasn't one of the members of the two discussed teams, but Tyson who spoke. "Give them credit, Ryan! At least they tried to stop this guy! And why are you siding with the enemy? I thought you were on our side."

Of course, this set the Pegasus off. "They knew the consequences if they lost! They may have thought that they were helping, but going against a team that is superior in this game than you are is stupid[[Baka! And I'm not siding with the Karasu! I am merely stating facts!"

I sighed as Tyson's face blew up like a balloon. "Take it easy you two," I said from underneath Kai's arm as it was draped over my shoulders.

"But, Ray!" Mariah wailed along with Lee, Michael, and Tyson.

Kai shook his head before I could answer. "It doesn't matter. What's done is done. There's no going back. We're-" He stopped.

I saw it in his face before he even cried out. Auron was giving him his punishment for the White Tigers and All Stars's losses. He pushed me away as the current of electricity began coursing through his body. As he hit his knees, Ryan and I were there beside him.

"What's happening?" Emily asked, confused like the rest of her team and the tigers.

I didn't answer as Kai stopped shaking with pain, his screams drowning down to mere whimpers. "You okay, Kai?" I asked quietly, brushing my fingertips along his shoulder. He sat a minute, breathing heavily before looking up at me and forcing a pained smile.

"Hai."

-S-S-S-S-S-

I sighed as we once again entered the stadium of yet another battle. Auron's team, the Karasu, were standing opposite the arena of us, taking it easy and smirking as they caught Kai's lingering gaze.

The phoenix just shuddered and turned back to watching Tyson and Max stretch before their match together. This battle was going to be much more different than our previous. First round was Tyson and Max verses Mitch and Gabriel. It was a tag team match as was the second round. Ryan and myself verses Yaren and Andre. The last match was supposed to be a tag team as well, but seeing as how we're short one person, Kai would have to go up against Raleigh and Syrian. If my koi was to fight in an unfair match, I could never forgive myself. So, earlier, I had sent Cheif out looking for a person we could enter in as our last blader. Until then, I had to wait.

"Well, looks like your short one, Phoenix and Pegasus," Mitch called, laughing along with his comrades.

Kai didn't even look at them, and silently, I prayed Cheif would find someone. Anyone!

DJ Jazzman stepped up to his place in the center of the arena. "Okay! Let's get this started! First up, Tyson and Max from the Bladebreakers verses Mitch and Gabriel from the Karasu! Get ready, folks because I can feel that these next few battles are going to be one in a million!"

Tyson and Max each gave us a thumbs up before going to their respected side.

I heard Kai gulp and felt him start trembling against me. I snaked my arm around his waist and pulled him closer to me, trying to ease some of the fear from him.

Ryan looked at us a moment, then turned back to the scene at hand. Tyson and Max were up, the music already starting in the background, and DJ had his hand up in the air, waiting for the right moment to drop it and let the fight begin.

"Go!"

End Chapter Eighteen+

[[karasu - raven[[baka - idiot

THAT'S IT FOR CHAPPIE EIGHTEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai - Calm down, would you?

No.

Kai - growls slightly By the way, did you finish your Homework?

Yep! See, I told you I would! Dumb-ass!

Kai - What was that?

You heard me.

Kai - You better R&R Readers because I'm ready to kill her.

HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! screams and begins to run


	20. Chapter 20

Hey! Chapter Nineteen here and ready. So, here's the scoop before I continue with the story. I'm sorry for those Tyson and Max fans out there, but I really don't believe that their battle will go along with the plot of the story. So, I'm gonna speed it up a little and get to Ryan and Ray's battle. Like I said, sorry for the Tyson and Max fans. Just don't think it's relevant to the story.

By the way, they won! Duh. And also, I'm thinking that there are gonna be at least (counting this chapter) three more left for Abduction, maybe four . . . So, enjoy. Another thing, there's no song in this one. It kinda takes away the pace that I want the fight to go at. Gomen nansai!

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. Never have. Never will. Though how much I wish!

Abduction

Chapter Nineteen

-Ryan's POV-

Tyson and Max came back to the bench, completely exhausted from their match. I was happy to say that I'm proud of them. They actually fought like a team and won the match against Mitch and Gabriel. How, I'll never know, but I did know that mine and Ray's match was up next.

I glanced over at the couple sitting next to me as Phoenix wished his kare good luck and be careful. He looked up at me, and I nodded, knowing that I was to be careful also. His look also stated that someone would die if anyone harmed his little koneko in any way possible. I smiled at this, knowing that's exactly what he'd do.

Ray and I made our way up to the arena together. "Watch your back, tora. These two are sneaky and like to play tricks. They also work with the element of fog, which your earthen senses should help in the match. Just stay one with your Drigger and everything will be fine," I whispered as we reached our spot.

The younger teen just nodded. "The same goes to you as well," he replied just as quiet.

I took in a deep breath, already feeling [[Bellerophon combining with my human body. The Pegasus whinnied inside my head, filling me with positive thoughts. Everything was gonna be alright.

Ray was a bit nervous, his golden eyes darting all around, seeming to be searching for someone. "Who are you looking for?" I whispered to him.

"Chief. Kai doesn't have a partner. So, I sent him out to find one. I just hope he gets here soon," the tiger whispered back urgently and on edge.

"Don't worry about it. Concentrate on the match at hand. We'll worry about Phoenix's partner later," I said calmly.

Yaren and Andre were standing in their own spots, staring at us with blank expressions on their faces. Yaren, the older of the two twins stood a good foot taller than his brother, but other than that, you really couldn't tell them apart. They both had short-cropped dark hair with lifeless blue eyes to match. Yes, they were blind, but the way that they moved kind of contradicted that motive. Just like everyone else in the blading world, these two had strong points and weak ones. Yaren, for example, was good on offensive, landing nasty blows after blows, while Andre was better at defense, able to get himself and his brother out of the way of an attack just in the nick of time. And that was bad news for us.

I went over our own stats, comparing them to our opponents. Ray was more into speed and a bit lower on both offense and defense, but able to handle all three with ease, but he was pretty weak in the offense department compared to Yaren but just as good as defense as Andre. I knew I was better at attacking than maneuvering. My first few battles had proved that fact. So, who would each of us go against?

Ray seemed to be reading my thoughts because he answered my own question. "If I keep Andre busy, it'll give you enough time to try and take out Yaren, don't you think?"

I nodded ever so slightly. "Yeah, maybe that'll work. After Yaren and I battle, if I can keep hold of some of my strength, then we can team up against Andre. I hope," I mumbled.

The tiger nodded, and we started detailing our plan.

-With Kenney (Normal POV)-

He kept running, trying to find someone, anyone, that would battle with Kai in the final match. So far, no one would even acknowledge him. He sighed, trying to get his breath back as he reached the hotel that they had been staying at.

"Looking for someone?" a voice asked from behind the small teen. He tensed, eyeing the dark shadow that appeared to envelop him. He turned around and gasped at who he saw.

"You!" he cried.

-Back with Ryan and Ray (Ryan's POV)-

I tensed, Ray next to me doing the same, as DJ Jazzman raised his hand, signaling the start of the battle.

"Go!"

We darted forward, our opponents doing the same. Yaren started heading towards Ray, probably wanting to take him out first before things got heated. I took a sharp right, stopping him in his tracks as I appeared in front of him. We stood there a minute, wondering what to do next. Then, he was the one who made the first move.

He ran towards me, and I backed away from a flying punch aiming for my head. Stopping on my heals, I swiftly grabbed his arm with both of mine - his were way bigger than both of mine put together, but they were all muscle. I pulled backwards, knocking him slightly off balance. He caught himself and pushed forward with me still hanging on. He did it so quickly that I lost my grip on the floor. I flipped over his shoulder and landed sharply on my back. My breath hitched as the pain knocked it away. I lay for just a moment, catching the air that I so needed, but I was up on my feet in a split second. I reared back and knocked my elbow into his jaw, followed by a swift kick to the cheek for good measure.

Yaren growled at me, and I felt his combined bit beast with his brother wanting to come out. "You'll pay for that," he threatened, wiping blood away from his chin that was now starting to trickle down from his busted lip. He jumped backwards and landed next to his brother. Ray came up beside me.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, his lungs trying desperately to take in any breath that it could. "He was just too fast. I could barely keep up with him." I could see his body shaking with the strain of one has when they've run too long. Sweat gleamed his arms and face, and I could feel Phoenix's rage of his koneko being in pain. I smirked inwardly at the action.

Suddenly, I felt a spike in energy coming from the twins. Yaren and Andre were combining with their bit beast. "Get ready, Ray. I suggest you start uniting with Drigger. We're gonna need all the power we can get," I told the tora, raising my own bond with Bellerophon as the Pegasus neighed in anger at our enemy.

In a split second, I was once again astride the back of my faithful white bit beast, glowing armor, shield, and spear ready in hand. Ray stood beside me, the white tiger already taking complete control over his body. He stood tall and proud just the way Phoenix does all of the time, but this was somewhat different. I just couldn't put my finger on it. Ray's hair was still bound but even wilder that what it once was. His golden eyes were slit dangerously like a tiger on the verge of attack. He bared a long, glistening white fang and stretched his now lengthy claws, the knuckles popping. I could hear the tiger in him growl threateningly, the sound getting louder and louder each time.

I turned back to Yaren and Andre. They now stood there watching us, both of them resembling the Greek legends of [[Satyr and Silenus. Their bodies seemed to have been fused with two different animals. Yaren's lower body consisted a resemblance of a horse's legs, while Andre's were similar to a goat. Yaren stomped a hoof into the ground and prepared to charge at me. Considering I was the one that had actually laid a lick on him, I guess it was only fitting.

Just then, though, something happened. One minute I was in the arena with Ray standing beside me, ready to take on a set of twins closer than any person would ever dream about. The next I was standing, rigid to a spot where I could see everything.

I saw a younger version of me talking very happily to a boy about the same age. Phoenix was there along with two other people. 'Scott,' my mind whispered, remembering my Eagle as he stood there like a younger version of Ray, Jacey beside him. The little Dove was trying so hard to get Phoenix to smile. He had a rough day with a fresh bruise in the outline of his grandfather's fist. He had just come from the Abby, escaping from the guards and that horrible cell he sleeps in every night. The other figure I couldn't make out, but all I saw were red strands of hair.

My eyes welled with tears as another team showed up. I knew where this scene was going. We all had our blades ready by our sides, Phoenix in front of us as he was our leader. We were trying to decide whether to accept their challenge or not.

'No, Scott,' my mind wailed at them, though I knew it was pointless. 'Don't accept the challenge.' But he did anyway.

I shook my head, not believing what was going on. What was I doing here? Was I daydreaming in the middle of the battle? No. It can't be. It's too strong. Then what was going on?

I could faintly hear Phoenix in the back of my mind. The new Phoenix not the old one who was fighting like hell before me. His deep voice kept saying something, and I wanted to know what. 'What? What is it, Phoenix?'

"Accept." That's all I heard before our link cut off. Accept? Accept what?

Then it clicked. Accept the fact that the past is the past. That's what. I do. I know what happened a long time ago. I know that Scott's death as well as Jacey's was not mine nor Phoenix's fault. It was just the times and the events going on. It was all because of combat. Combat was the reason why they died. If it had never come around, they would still be alive to this day. That's why I hate the sport. That's why I'm fighting to tear it down.

Then, a great light shined right through the gruesome scene before me, revealing the scenery I really wanted to see.

-Ray's POV-

I stood a minute, transfixed to the very spot I stood at. Right before me, I had witnessed my koi's kidnaping. I had seen them take him to that dreadful place that I had found him in.

I also watched as they took him, his voice ringing in my ears with his screaming. He was in pain, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I watched as Auron leaned down first, caressing Kai's bound body, sliding his pants past his ankle with great ease. Kai's eyes kept focusing in and out, and I knew he had been drugged but could still tell what was going on. My breath caught as Auron's hand got a little too frisky for my liking.

I trembled. I wanted to help my phoenix so bad, but I couldn't there wasn't anything that I could do. I flinched as Kai screamed, Auron forcing himself into my koi, taking into no consideration that the teen was in pain. His hand gripped Kai's knee while the other played with his thigh and going upwards.

Suddenly, I flinched again, my ears twitching to a sound, a voice, that was trying so desperately to reach me. I knew this warmth . . . It was surrounding me now in a protective aura. Where have I felt it before? Kai! That's it! Every time that I'm in his arms, I feel the same way. He kept muttering to me, saying something that I couldn't quite catch? What, Kai? What are you saying?

"Accept."

What? Did I hear him correctly? Accept? Accept what exactly? Then I snapped, realizing how stupid I was. The whole scene of what happened to Kai. Was I supposed to accept that? No, I already have. So, what then?

'Unable to help those you love,' a voice said in my mind.

What? Then after I stared a minute at the scene, I realized that the voice was right. I couldn't always be there for the people I love. I just have to try and be there for them afterwards, just like I was doing with Kai. I wasn't there to help him when he was getting hurt, but I can always be there for him to hang on to afterwards, helping him overcome the event.

'I do. I do accept the fact that I can't help everyone all their lives. I accept that,' I told that voice.

'Good. Now, finish your battle,' it said, opening a void of light right in front of me.

-Normal POV-

They both opened their eyes in unison, glaring at their opponents that forced them to relive their biggest faults. Ryan, out of the corner of his eye, saw Kai slouch back in exhaustion of trying to reach them in their realm of despair. The white haired boy thanked him silently and then turned back to the battle at hand.

Ray growled, "You won't be able to use those tricks on us. We accept our faults. We accept the fact that life is life. So, let's get on with it."

Ryan nodded, and they both rushed at them, Ray going for Andre while he aimed his spear at Yaren. The twins hesitated before meeting the attacks head on.

Everyone in the crowd shielded their eyes from the bright light that cast over the whole auditorium. When they finally looked back, able to see again, two lone figures stood in the middle of the arena, while the other two lay crumpled at the edge of the concrete slab.

DJ blinked, unable to believe what he just saw. "Umm," he mumbled. Then, he caught sight of two silvery eyes awaiting his decision. He smiled, suddenly excited, and raised his hand in the air. "The winners are . . . Ryan and Ray of the Bladebreakers!" His smile brightened when the whole crowd screamed in delight.

Ryan turned to the tiger as both of them returned to their normal human self. He saw the younger teen breathing heavily, eyes distant for a moment. Ray looked up at the white-haired boy and smiled.

"Glad that's over with," he said quietly, gaining a small nod from his newly found friend.

Together, they walked back to their team, one certain captain awaiting their return.

Kai smiled, glad that both of the teens were alright. He embraced Ryan first, whispering a good job before turning to his sleepy koneko. "I'm proud of you," he said simply and wrapped his arms tightly around his koi, nuzzling his nose into the tanned skin.

"Thanks, Kai," Ray whispered as Kai helped him sit on the bench. The phoenix pecked him on the lips before smiling again, his violet orbs soft and comforting. They sat a minute until a thought struck Ray like a bolt of lightning. "Kai! You don't have a partner!"

Kai stared at him a minute, but turned his head around as a familiar voice spoke out, criticizing the tiger's comment.

"Yes, he does, Ray," the voice said, icy orbs clashing with crimson locks of hair.

Kai gasped with the others, not believing who was standing in front of him.

End Chapter Nineteen+

[[Bellerophon - Greek hero who rode the legendary Pegasus; The wife of King Proteus of Argos fell in love with him, and when he rejected her, she falsely accused him of attempted rape. Proteus sent him to the king of Lycia with a message asking that he be killed. The king instead ordered him to kill the monster Chimera, and with the aid of Pegasus he succeeded. He married the king's daughter but later lost the favor of the gods and became an unhappy wanderer. Another version of the legend holds that he tried to fly up to heaven and was thrown from Pegasus and lamed, or killed.

[[Satyr and Silenus - In Greek mythology, they were wild woodland creatures that are part man and part beast, the bestial part being represented as the legs of a goat or horse.

Well, that's it for chappie nineteen! Not much longer now! YAY!

Kai - standing against wall with arms folded Not much longer until what?

The end of the story.

Kai - raises eyebrow You sure about that?

Yep! Now, R&R Readers! 


	21. Chapter 21

Okay, now. Chappie twenty is here and ready! YAY!!!!! This is the farthest I've gotten on any of my stories! I'm so happy!!!!!!!!!!! coughs

Kai - raises eyebrow Ok. Choke?

No. I'm kinda sick. Change in weather. That's all.

Kai - You sure you're not dying?

Yep. Positive. Now, do disclaimer?

Kai - sighs Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade. 

Abduction

Chapter Twenty

-Kai's POV-

I sighed as Ray and Ryan both walked out of the arena. They were both safe and alright. I thought that I'd never get to their minds in time to save them. But they were okay now, and that's all that really matters to me.

As I sat Ray down, I gave him a small peck on the lips and smiled. I frowned, though, when I saw Ray's golden eyes widen with some sort of horror.

"Kai! You don't have a partner!" he wailed, sitting up straighter on the bench.

I opened my mouth to say something, but stopped as another voice interrupted me.

"Yes, he does, Ray," a calm voice said, sounding very familiar.

I turned around and gasped as I caught sight of icy orbs of winter and flaming strands of hair. "Tala!" I whispered, standing up, unable to take my eyes off of him.

He smiled. I couldn't believe it. Tala was standing in front of me, smirking that evil little grin of his that I despise so much. I shook my head, unable to believe it. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged his shoulders and easily took off his coat, flinging it to where it would land right beside my koi. "I heard that you needed a partner in the last round. So, I went by your hotel to see if you wanted my help when I ran into your strategist here. And now I'm ready to kick some butt. By the way, what exactly is going on here?"

I sighed, glancing at the giant clock on the wall. I had five minutes before the next round. Maybe I could fit the story into that time? So, I tried.

The next thing I knew, Tala had a look on his face that clearly stated, "I'm gonna kill that ." I laughed along with Ryan. Ray still makes the same look every time that guy's name is mentioned. I sighed as DJ Jazzman started announcing the final match.

This was it.

With Tala at my left, I made my way up to where the others had stood before.

DJ yelled, "On this side, we have the challengers of the Karasu, Raleigh and Syrian! And on this side, the favorites that we all know and love, the Bladebreakers with Team Captain Kai and a new member whom we all remember as being part of the Demolition Boys. Give it up for Tala!"

I smirked as the crowd screamed. I could already tell by Tala's anger and the look in the two men's eyes before us that this was going to be an interesting battle.

DJ raised his hand, signaling the start of the battle.

Tala, I could tell, was already letting Wolborg have some control over him. Probably, though, wanting to get rid of some of his anger.

-Ryan's POV-

I sat back and started watching as Phoenix and Wolf made their ways up to the arena. I shook my head, angry at myself for not remembering the red haired boy in that memory. Wolf was also part of our team so long ago. He and Phoenix were stuck in that damn Abby together and that's kind of how he came into being second-in-command.

Wolf. He looked different somehow . . . I couldn't quite place my finger on it . . .

-Kai's POV-

I grunted, blocking a frontal attack of Raleigh's. He was getting stronger each time he hit me. I could feel his knuckles dig into my skin as if it was dirt and they were the shovel. I reared back and wrapped my hand around his wrist, bringing it past me and driving my knee into his stomach. His breath caught in his throat, but that didn't faze him one bit. He instantly pulled back with his captured arm, and now he had me trapped with his arm around my neck, my back pinned to his chest. The scene seemed somewhat familiar.

I could feel his breath in my ear. "You will not win, Phoenix," he whispered. I moved my head and back-stepped, bringing him over my shoulders in one quick movement. I heard the loud thump as his back hit the floor, stunning him for a moment.

I backed up and felt Tala's own back against mine as the two opponents started circling us.

"Well," the wolf said, feeling the others' energy spike just like I was doing, "what do we do now?" He was obviously a lot calmer than when this match first started.

I shook my head and said the only thing that would work. "The only way that we can defeat Raleigh is if I combine with Dranzer completely," I started, looking down at my faithful blade that spun beside me. "And you can defeat Syrian by fusing with Wolborg in his animal stage. Auron definitely saved his best for last."

I felt the wolf nod, and we both prepared ourselves for what was to come next.

-Normal POV-

Both Kai and Tala's bodies began to tense as their energies started rising. Kenney couldn't hardly believe the numbers that were flying across his laptop screen. Suddenly, four bursts of light emitted from the arena.

When they disappeared, the whole crowd gasped in amazement, even the Bladebreakers and DJ Jazzman had to gawk at the sight.

The two from the Karasu team stood tall and proud, well as tall as they could. Raleigh had completely fused with his bit beast, becoming the [[Typhon himself, the hundred dragon heads hissing at each person in the auditorium. Syrian had changed into the legendary [[Minotaur, with the head of a bull and the body of a man.

On the other side stood Tala, on all fours and had changed completely into a wolf with red hair that stuck out dangerously. He snarled at the two in front of him, baring long fangs and flashing angry blue eyes that should be heeded with caution.

But Kai was different. He didn't change into his phoenix form like the others had done with their's. In fact, he didn't really look like Kai at all. The teen stood there with calm eyes, fire flicking in the irises. He was taller than the Russian that had stood there before. His hair reached to just past his shoulders, flaming red with one pure white strand in the middle. Across his forehead sat a golden crown with one emerald jewel that sparkled in the arena light. On his left ear hung an earring, resembling those worn by royalty. His sleeveless red shirt fitted his upper torso greatly while the crimson pants did the same. On each of the clothing, golden designs glinted, adding to the fiery touch.

Ray sat and stared at his koi's new form, wondering what had happened.

As if reading his thoughts, Ryan spoke softly. "Wolf has combined with Wolborg's animal form. But Phoenix, he . . . he has fused with Dranzer completely. That is their true form together. I told you guys before, Phoenix is the only one who can do it."

Both tag-teams just stared at each other before making the first move.

Tala headed straight for Syrian and latched on to one of his horns, scratching him with the claws that resembled silver.

Raleigh roared and flapped his wings, flying over to the phoenix. Kai just stood there a moment, but bent over as if in pain and produced a beautiful set of flaming wings. He stretched, grateful for that release of pain. Flapping them once, the phoenix lifted up in the air and met Raleigh's attack head on.

Kai dodged as one of the hundred heads came at him, wanting to bite him in half. He yelled out as his whole body began to glow with fire.

And somewhere, a click was heard as a small, unnoticed button was pushed.

-Kai's POV-

I landed on my feet as my opponent crashed into the floor and turned back into human as my attack went into full effect. Suddenly, there was a coldness about the room. I felt clammy, sweat pouring in rivers down my arms and forehead. What was going on?

Immediately, I returned to my human form as Tala did the same, already having won his own match.

"Kai? You alright?" the wolf asked, coming over as I about fell to my knees. I was shaking, but I couldn't stop. It was so cold. Why? Why was it so cold in here? It wasn't before, was it?

Tala helped me over to the others, and that's when I couldn't breathe anymore.

"Kai? Kai, what's wrong?" Ray asked me, but it seemed he was so far away.

"R-Ray . . . C-Come back, please," I begged, closing my eyes as my vision became blurry. My legs buckled - that I could feel - and something caught me before I even hit the ground. Suddenly, Ray's voice was right beside my ear, and I could hear him a lot better.

"Kai, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," he soothed. I felt his hand snake through my sweaty hair, letting my head rest on his shoulder.

"Ray . . ." I started but stopped as I felt the blood rush from my face. I dropped to my knees and bent over, throwing up whatever was in my stomach. After the first round, they kept coming until I knew I was dry-heaving. My body shook with pain and exhaustion. I could barely make out someone yelling for a paramedic. I felt Ray's hand on my back, drawing those unseen patterns.

What was going on?

-Ryan's POV-

I watched as the medics carried Phoenix away, Ray right beside the stretcher. Why had Phoenix just act the way he did? It had nothing to do with the whole combining with Dranzer deal, so why?

Tyson obviously knew because he started screaming cuss words at the man who started this whole thing.

"Tyson, what just happened to Phoenix?" I asked as Wolf stepped up beside me.

He just looked at me for a moment before stating what that had done. It seems that Auron had placed a toxic poison inside that metal armband, and he had just pressed the button.

"Why that mother ing son-of-a-bitch!" Wolf yelled, matching Tyson's loudness. "I'm gonna kill that goddamned [[K'so!" Wolf's eyes hardened, and he started making his way over to the other team's side where Auron sat, smirking.

That .

Wolf growled and yanked the man to his feet, slamming him against the wall. "Listen you - freak, give me the antidote that Kai needs or I'm gonna pummel your ing fat face into this concrete right below our feet and into hell itself."

I turned my head as DJ Jazzman came up, wanting to calm Wolf down. I glared at him and stepped in front of my teammate, crossing my arms. "We have a little business to take care of," I stated as I saw Mr. Dickenson and the police come into the arena.

Wolf slammed the man into the wall again and growled dangerously. "Give me the ing antidote, or it'll be you who's gonna die!"

"Here," a voice said calmly.

I looked over as Raleigh, Kai's opponent, came over with a small vial. "This is the antidote."

Wolf eyed it suspiciously, eyes still glaring at anyone that crossed his path.

Raleigh shook his head. "I swear that it's the antidote. I want this thing ended as much as anyone. I never hurt Phoenix. I didn't want to in the first place. It was all his idea."

I stared at him for a short moment, trying to read his actions. He seemed sincere, like he was really telling the truth, and I told Wolf.

He nodded and grabbed the vial, rushing off to the hospital where Phoenix was. I nodded at Raleigh, silently thanking him for his help and chased after the wolf.

-Normal POV-

Ray sat in a chair beside a very distressed Kai. He now had a high fever of one hundred and five, and it was still getting higher. Kai moaned in his unconsciousness, his body trembling violently as if he were having a nightmare again. The doctors had left a while ago, knowing that there was nothing that they could do for the poison in his veins. The antidoted they needed would take a few weeks to get there, and they only had ten more minutes.

Ray sniffed as more tears flowed down his cheeks. He hadn't stopped crying since the doctors had figured out what poison it was. His body now shook as he laid his head down next to his koi's, one hand reaching to grasp a clammy one. "Kai," he whispered as another whimper escaped his phoenix's throat.

Suddenly, the door burst open, slamming against the wall and forcing a startled cry from the tiger as he fell out of his chair in surprise.

Tala rushed over to the bedside, paying the younger teen, who was trying to stand up, no mind as he opened the small bottle and pried Kai's mouth open. Tipping the liquid, he forced his old friend to drink it.

Ryan came in, breathing heavily as he stood in the doorway, Tyson, Max, and Kenney just now coming in the door of the hospital.

Ray watched as Tala moved away and Ryan came to stand beside him. Then, his eyes darted to the clock as the alarm went off for the fifteen minutes Kai had had. The phoenix's breathing stopped, his body stilling.

"No," Ray breathed, walking over to the bed as if in a daze. He knelt down on the floor, gently grasping his koi's hand. "Please, don't leave me. I don't want to lose you," he whispered, placing his forehead on the pillow again, tears falling down in rivers from his blood-shot eyes. He couldn't lose Kai. He couldn't lose the person that he had kept alive for so long.

He couldn't lose the person that he loved.

"You aren't going to lose me. I'll always be there for you," a voice said weakly.

Ray looked up, the others beaming with joy, and saw those same intense violet orbs that he had fallen in love with. "Kai!" he cried, wrapping his arms around the teen's neck in a large and loving hug.

Kai just smiled and returned the gesture, rubbing his nose into his koneko's raven hair.

End Chapter Twenty+

[[Typhon - A grisly monster with a hundred dragons' heads, he was conquered and cast into the underworld by Zeus but continued to be the source of destructive winds. In other accounts, he was confined in the land of the Arimi in Cilicia or under Mount Etna, where he caused eruptions and was thus the personification of volcanic forces. Among his children were Cerberus, Chimera, and the multiheaded Hydra. Later writers identified him with the Egyptian god Seth.

[[Minotaur - a monster of Crete with the body of a man and the head of a bull. It was the offspring of Pasiphaë, wife of King Minos, and a snow-white bull sent by Poseidon and intended for sacrifice. When Minos kept it instead, the god punished him by making his wife fall in love with the bull. The Minotaur (whose name means "Minos bull") was imprisoned in the Labyrinth built by Daedalus. After defeating Athens in a war, Minos forced the Athenians to send human tribute to be devoured by the Minotaur. The third year the tribute was sent, Theseus volunteered to go, and with the help of Ariadne he killed the monster.

Well, how did you all like chappie twenty? Huh? Huh?

Kai - Why don't you just shut up and let them review?

OKAY! I'm feeling a lot better, so I'll leave you all to your duties of reviewing! Auf wiedersehen!

Kai - shakes head I'm surrounded by morons. 


	22. Chapter 22

Hello, Peoples. Chapter Twenty-One is here and ready for ya! YAY! I only have this chapter left, so enjoy it! LAST CHAPTER EVERYONE!

Kai - We heard you the first time.

Shut up. Will you, though, please do the disclaimer?

Kai - doesn't say anything

-- Kai . . . .

Kai - raises eyebrow

Well . . . SAY SOMETHING!

Kai - You tell me to shut up, then you say to do the disclaimer. Which is it?

. . . Disclaimer.

Kai - Ok. smirks Disclaimer: For the last and final time, she doesn't own Beyblade. 

Abduction

Chapter Twenty-one

Ryan sighed from where he was sitting on the couch. He was back in his suite, now sharing it with Tala. At the moment, the wolf was trying to clean up his old friend from his match. "Ow!" he cried, taking his arm away from the Russian and the antiseptic.

Tala smirked. "Did it hurt?"

Ryan glared playfully at him, knowing full well that the wolf would never try to hurt him on purpose. As he met the icy eyes, though, the Pegasus looked away, a slight pinkish tint spreading across his cheeks. For a moment, a strange thought had crossed his mind. That was when he suddenly realized that he was completely over Scott.

Tala saw the motion and smiled softly, knowing that he was thinking the same thing that the other boy was. "Ryan," he said softly. The white haired boy turned his head to look at him, but was greeted with a soft kiss instead of those wintery orbs. He relaxed instantly, closing his eyes and relishing in the moment.

-S-S-S-S-S-

It had been a week since the end of the combat tournament. The Bladebreakers had won, obviously, and had banned combat forever. No one was to ever bring it up again. And all of the fans agreed with the idea wholeheartedly.

It was Friday and all of the members of the winning team were sitting around in the waiting room of the hospital. Mr. Dickenson stood as two figures started coming towards them down the hallway.

Kai and Ray appeared before them, the phoenix looking slightly thinner than when he went in, but that was to be expected. They both seemed at ease and ready to get out of there.

"Glad you're better, Phoenix," Ryan said softly, embracing the teen in a small hug.

The older teen nodded as they started towards the fresh air awaiting outside.

Mr. Dickenson was the one who spoke first as they reached the BBA bus parked out front, waiting on them. "Kai, we found out a little more information about Auron in the last week. It seems that he was working for Voltair in secret, Boris being the one who pays him each day. It took a little thought and time, but needless to say, they're all in custody and have already been to trial. Auron has been charged with statutory rape, kidnaping, and many others. And you can just guess what Boris and Voltair have been charged with." He smiled as a small one came across the phoenix's face. "Also, they all have been convicted, already on death row."

At that, Kai's smile got bigger, the fire in his eyes dancing as they were glad that he was actually going to be able to live his life with Ray in peace.

"I thought you might like that news," the older man said softly.

Kai looked over at his koi standing beside him and smiled again but blinked as a large weight was lifted from his arm and a loud clank echoed through the streets. He looked down at that metal armband that had given him so much grief as it laid on the concrete in defeat. Everyone smiled, and even some started laughing. Kai just shook his head, rubbing the sore spot on his arm, and looked back at his koneko. "We're free, Ray," he said simply, tears coming to his eyes.

Ray just nodded and wrapped his arms around his suki while looking back at the others. Ryan resting his head on Tala's shoulder while watching them, Tyson and Max beaming at the sight of the fallen armband, and Kenney and Mr. Dickenson smiling at the whole scene.

"Yeah, Kai. We're all free," he whispered relaxing into his koi's embrace.

They were all free. They were all free of both past and present. Now, they could concentrate on their future of being together.

THE END

End Chapter Twenty-One+

I know it's like a really short chapter and really sappy, but it's a good one to end on, right? So, that's that. Hope you all enjoyed the fic, and I'm really sorry for all of the updating crap that I've put you all in. Gomen nansai. I'd also like to thank you all for being patient with me even though I know you wanted to kill me in many different and painful ways. sweat drops

For the last time: R&R Viewers, and sayonara! 


End file.
